The Cullen's Story
by HollyElphie96
Summary: Story's about the Cullen's lives. Will include Cullen's version of new moon in later chapter's! So read and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: This is a replacement of the original chapter one which was embarrassingly bad, I couldn't bear to read it anymore. So enough of my rambling and on the story...**

Carlisle POV

I had a feeling today would be special, I had no idea what it would be but; it put a smile on my face. As I walked that evening, to my shift at the hospital as soon as the smell of disease and death hit my nostrils, the smile was wiped clean off of my face. From a street away I could already hear the coughing of the dying patients inside. I sighed as I made my way to the desk to sign in, looking around the waiting room as I walked at an excruciatingly slow human pace, eager to get to work. My eyes lingered on two people in particular. It was a young man with a woman I presumed to be his mother. They were both very similar, they had bronze hair, and if I recalled correctly from their almost constant position in the waiting room, they both had the same shade of green eyes. They had been waiting on news of the young man's father, the woman's husband.

I struggled to remember their names and then it came to me. They were called Masen; Elizabeth and Edward Masen, with the man already in the hospital also called Edward. I yearned to reach out and comfort the family in front of me, but I controlled the urge. Suddenly the boy's head rose off of his mother's shoulder and he looked around the room, until his gaze rested on me. He have me a small, sad smile, almost as if he had heard my silent comfort and then he looked at his mother, to answer some question to quiet for even me to hear. I could only presume that Edward Sr had passed away; their private grief palpable from across the waiting room, where I stood. I turned back to the desk, signed in and quickly made my way to the back room were my coat was kept to try and stop the doctors from spreading the disease by taking them home. Once I had it on I heard a shout from the waiting room.

"Help! My son's just fainted! Someone get a doctor!"

I ran at a human pace through the door and I hoped the son wasn't the Masen boy. For his mother to lose her husband and her son to the same disease would surely kill her. I was saddened that my suspicions were correct. It was Edward who had fainted and the only person near him was his mother, everyone else had retreated from the boy's unconscious form, for fear that they too would catch the deadly virus. I went over to the boy and checked for his pulse. It was faster than it should be but there. I lifted him up, feigning difficulty, and carried him to one of the only rooms left, 17A.

His mother followed close at my heels as I walked toward one of the two beds in the room. I placed him gently on it and went to go and get a cloth soaked in cold water. Elizabeth was sitting on his bed and stoking his hair while talking to him. I handed her the cloth and she gently dabbed his forehead then placed it there to cool him.

"Mrs Masen, has he been showing any of the symptoms before now?" I asked as I continued checking his temperature.

"No, but he would have hidden it for me. He never likes to show weakness. Daft boy." Tears had formed in her eyes by the end of the sentence. Edward had started to mumble something and Elizabeth's focus was entirely on her son again.

"Momma, where are you...?" Edward's brow furrowed and his voice was no louder than a whimper as he reached out to his mother. She held his hand and started to talk to him. Once he was settled again she turned away, tears once again in her eyes.

"It's been years since he called me Momma." She smiled sadly at the boy next to her and sighed.

Minutes later, Edward's eyes popped open and he looked at his mother questioningly.

"Edward, love, you fainted in the waiting room. Dr..." She looked at me.

"Cullen. Dr Carlisle Cullen."

"And Dr Cullen brought you here. You have a very high temperature and your pulse is faster than it should be." Her tears began to flow down her face.

"Mother, I'm fine, really. We should go home. I'll be better in no time." He started to get up, his mother and I pushed him back down.

"Edward, you are not fine. Why didn't you tell me about your fever?" Elizabeth looked at him expectantly.

"I didn't want to worry you." Edward answered in a small voice. Elizabeth shook her head at him.

"It's a mother's job to worry. Now you stay put while I go and speak with Dr Cullen. Stay." That was her final command as he tried to leaver himself up again. He let himself fall back on to the bed as he let out the mouthful of air he had been holding in. He stared angrily at the ceiling as I closed the door.

"Mrs Masen..." I began.

"Call me Elizabeth. I think it best as you are going to be seeing a great deal of me. Also, I didn't want to say anything in front of Edward but..." She lifted my hand by my wrist to her forehead. She was running a fever even higher than Edward's; I was surprised it wasn't her who had fainted. Elizabeth looked at me and I looked at her. I motioned for her to go back into the room and she quickly complied. She had heard Edward's coughing as surely as I did. His slim frame was being shaken by the ferocity of the coughing fit. He had sat up and Elizabeth had gone to sit next to him and was rubbing his back as he finished and lay back down. He was soon asleep again and Elizabeth placed the cloth back on his head.

"How old is he?" I asked as I filled out a report.

"Seventeen. He was seventeen this past June." He was younger than I had thought. I had thought he was eighteen maybe nineteen.

Soon night fell and I went to go and get sheets for the other bed in the room, for Elizabeth. She hadn't left Edward's side once. He had tried to get her to go home, so she wouldn't catch the Spanish Influenza as he had, but she told him not to be silly and that she was staying with him. Every now and again she would get up off her own bed to check on her son. One time Edward protested.

"Mother, I'm not a baby, get some rest." He tried to muster a fierce look but she didn't care.

"You'll always be my baby, Edward, and I'm perfectly fine." I had left a few times to go and check on my other patients but I kept returning. Once my shift was over, I went to tell them I was leaving. I also told Elizabeth to get some rest and to listen to what the other doctors told her. Once I was back in my small house I realised what had happened. I had gotten attached. Humans were so fragile, especially with this pandemic on our hands. I sat down at my desk and put my head in my hands. My home had very few pieces of furniture, only a desk, chair, bookshelf, wardrobe and bed, in case anyone looked in or came to visit-not that that was very likely.

I picked a book off of the shelf to my right and started to read to try and pass the time until the sun would be low enough in the sky for it to be safe for me to go to the hospital. I tried to concentrate on the book in my hands but my mind kept wandering back to the Masens'. It was stupid of me to allow myself to get this attached to them. I kept telling myself this but it didn't change anything. I kept glancing out of my window and at the clock on my wall, counting down the minutes until I would be able to go back to work. As soon as possible, I was out of the door and down the street. Once I was there, I quickly signed in, grabbed my coat and went to room 17A.

Elizabeth was still nursing her son, by the looks of it; they had both deteriorated during the day. Edward appeared to be having a nightmare of some sort.

"Mother...Momma!" He called out and tossed and turned in the bed, every few seconds.

"Yes, baby, I'm here, I'm here." Elizabeth was holding his hand again and stroking his hair, the same position she had been in yesterday. After a few minutes he was settled once again.

"Elizabeth, you really should get some rest while he's sleeping. There's not much you can do." She looked at me and then she did as I said and went to rest.

Two days went by and both of them were a lot worse. The virus was taking Elizabeth faster then Edward, most likely because she was nursing him still. One night she didn't have the strength to go to his bed. I was soaking another cloth in the basin across the room from her. Edward was deeply sleeping and I had thought Elizabeth was too.

"Dr Cullen!" Her voice was surprisingly strong, for a moment I thought she would get through this.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" I walked to be between the two beds and looked at her.

"Save him!" She grabbed my arm.

"I will do everything in my power." I placed the cloth on Edward's forehead.

"You must. You must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." I took a step back in shock. How could she know? What had I done to give myself away? Elizabeth had fallen back on the pillow, unconscious. I made my way out of the door to see to my other patients. It was a few hours before I could return to room 17A. When I got there I was just in time to hear Elizabeth's heart stop. I thought back to what she had asked of me. Could I really be selfish enough to damn the boy in front of me to this life? Apparently I could.

I wheeled Elizabeth's body to the morgue; then I went to sign out and hang up my coat. Once I was outside the door I ran round to the back of the hospital and went to get Edward. I gave him a dose of morphine to stop his thrashing and he lay completely still, no one but me would be able to see his shallow breathing. I wheeled him to the morgue and waited until no one was outside the window. Then when I was certain that there was no one there then I placed my arms under his knees and shoulders and lifted him to my chest. Then I ran through the door that led outside and I started home. I thought it best if I didn't walk the streets, instead opting to go over the roof tops. It was a quicker and more direct route to my home.

Once I was back through my door, I thanked God that I had decided to get a bed. I gently laid Edward on it, just as I had done in the hospital and dragged my desk chair to be next to him. The morphine was wearing off now and Edward was starting to stir. He was still asleep though, and as I watched him I contemplated how you would turn someone into a vampire. I had never seen one first hand except my own so I opted to try that. I lent in close to his throat and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry." Then I sank my teeth into the soft flesh. Edward was instantly awake and his blood was pooling into my mouth. I resisted swallowing and went to spit out his blood into the washbasin. Once I was done, I went and sat next to Edward, as he thrashed, tossed and turned, screaming in agony. I did the only thing I could think of doing. I told him about myself, what I was, what he was becoming. I had no idea that not enough of my venom had gotten into his system to make it the normal three day process. I started to worry on the fourth day that I had done something wrong, but soon Edward's cries stopped all together. There was a moment of total silence and then I squeezed his hand.

Edward's eyes flew open and a feral hiss escaped his lips. His eyes were no longer the green I had come to know, instead, they were crimson. All at once he leapt off the bed and was in a low crouch, ready to attack. I copied his movements, ready to defend myself.

"Edward?" I kept my voice low; I knew that newborns were unpredictable. He answered with a low growl, his eyes looking around the, for him, unfamiliar room. "Edward, do you know whoI am?" At the sound of his name his head shot back to me. When he recognised me he straightened out of his crouch. I did likewise.

"Dr Cullen?" He was uncertain, his voice much smoother than he was used to. He looked at me with his head cocked to the side.

"You can call me Carlisle, Edward." He looked round at me. His hair was a mess, tuffs sticking up everywhere. Almost as if he had heard my thoughts his hand went up to run through his hair, fixing it back to its normal disarray.

"Carlisle?" He sounded uncertain again.

"Yes, Edward?" He looked at me again. He had a confused look on his face.

"How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" I wasn't aware I was doing anything strange.

"That. Talking without moving your lips." Now I was the confused one.

"I'm not." I then had a thought. Maybe this was similar to what Aro could do. Edward could read minds.

"That's ridiculous!" Edward was looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Do you remember what I was telling you while you were...?" I gestured to the bed. Edward nodded quickly.

"Some of us have extra abilities and yours appears to be that you can read minds."

"I...I can...read...read minds?" He looked like he was in shock. He stood perfectly still for a moment and I seemed as if he might be listening for others thoughts. Edward's eyes grew wide with shock. Then he crumpled to the floor, his head between his hands as he screamed with pain.

"THEY'RE TOO LOUD! MAKE IT STOP! Make it stop." The last part of his request was a whimper. I went over to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Edward. Edward, look at me. Just concentrate on my mind." He nodded and the sobs soon subsided. I felt him wrap his arms under mine and I stiffened with surprise. Then I loosened up and put my other arm around him and told about his mother. The sobs soon started again; I simply held him there until he was done.

Soon after we stood again, and I asked him if he wanted to hunt. His hands flew to his throat and he nodded a yes. We ran out of the door together and as soon we were in the forest I sincerely hoped that no one had decided to take a midnight stroll, as I would never be able to catch Edward at the speed he was running. I had never seen a vampire run that fast, newborn or not.

He soon took down a deer from a herd nearby, I went to get one for him once he was done with the one he had. Edward looked at me briefly when I dropped the deer next to the one he already had but he was soon preoccupied again. I went to sit at the base of a tree until Edward was finished. He ran to me once he was.

"What now?" He stood, looking at me for an answer.

"What do you feel like doing?" I asked him back. I could smell a mountain lion nearby and he was soon after it. I got there just as he kicked the carcass off of him self. His shirt was ripped to shreds were the lion had tried to fight back.

"Do you feel better?" I asked as Edward walked back over to me.

"Yes."

"Then let's go home. You need a new shirt." He looked down as I said it and nodded in agreement. We ran off, him in the lead, following our earlier trail. Once we were back in the house, I took one of my own shirts out of the wardrobe and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He changed quickly and I explained that we would have to move somewhere else, he was too recognisable to stay in Chicago.

"Can I ask a favour?" Edward looked at me.

"Anything. By the way it's up to you if you want to stay with me."

"I'll stay with you, Carlisle. But I want to visit my home. One last time." He smiled sadly at me.

"I don't see why not. Your house was out in the suburbs wasn't it?" _Out of the way of humans._

"Yes, far away from our neighbours."

"Do you want to go now?" He smiled at me. His smile was crooked, but it fit his face perfectly.

"Yes."

We had to take the longer route through the forest so not to get the scent of humans. Once we came to a large house surrounded by woodland, Edward stopped. I almost crashed into him.

"Here it is. My home." He ran up to the door, pulled a key out of one of the plant pots on the porch and went inside. He went into each room not bothering to put on the lights. Soon he went upstairs. First he went into what I presume to be his bedroom. There were books, music and drawings everywhere.

"Do you play?" I picked up a piece of piano music.

"No. I was going to learn but I never got round to it. I guess I might as well take some stuff with me, now that I have all the time in the world." Edward laughed humourlessly. Then he walked out of his own room and into one across the hall. It was his parent's room.

He seemed to be looking for something. He came back out carrying a small jewellery box.

"My mother told me that if anything ever happened to her or Father, then this was mine." Edward opened the box. Inside there were two bracelets, a necklace, a pair of earrings, an engagement ring and a small diamond heart charm.

Over the next few days Edward came and went from the house, getting things he wanted from his room, pictures and such. Soon, though, we were ready to go. I told the hospital my relatives had gotten sick and I needed to go to them. The doctors were sad to see me go, most likely because one of them would have to take over my shifts. When Edward left his house for last time I could see he was struggling not to look back. I placed my hand on his shoulder and, although, he wouldn't see me as his father, I already saw him as my son.

**A/N: TADA! New and improved chapter one! Keep reading for Esme's transformation! R+R!**

**Holly xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Esme

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~~~Edward POV~~~

I was playing my piano when it happened. I had taken to music like a duck to water and I had been playing for a few years now. It calmed me when I felt I was about to loose control. Carlisle had been working in the hospital all day and I had been shut up in the house. I was bored and I couldn't go out except to hunt. It had only been three years since I had been transformed by Carlisle but I already thought of him as my father.

I heard Carlisle running up the drive. Strange he seemed to be running at vampire speed.

"Carlisle?" I asked uncertain.

"I'm back." He ran into the house with a woman in his arms.

"And with a visitor I see."

"She jumped off a cliff. Her son died." Carlisle told me while looking at the woman.

"What's her name?" I asked generally curious.

"Esme. Her name is Esme. I've met her once before, when she was sixteen and she had broken her leg. I never forgot her…and not because I'm a vampire." He said as he laid her on the couch.

"Are you going to change her?" I asked, but I had no need. The answer was clear in his mind. The answer was yes.

I left the room to give Carlisle some space.

For three days Esme's screams echoed around the house. It was painful to listen to. She had been beaten by her husband and had feared for her baby so she ran away. I only knew this because she was trying to take her mind off the pain. On the fourth day she stopped screaming and her heart sped up. I went upstairs to be with Carlisle when she woke up. She was lying on Carlisle's bed and she looked quite startled to be there. Her caramel hair hung in soft ringlets around her face, drawing attention to her newborns eyes. I was glad mine were now the same golden of Carlisle's. She sat up and looked around the room. When her eyes fell on Carlisle and I, she let out an involuntary hiss of surprise. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth and her thoughts were incoherent. Carlisle took a cautious step towards her, with his hands in front of him palms towards her.

"Esme?" He asked her in a calm voice, trying not to provoke her.

"Dr. Cullen? Where am I? And who is that?" She peered around Carlisle to look at me. I had hidden myself behind him, almost like a shy child. I stepped out from behind him and took a step towards her, so I was on level with Carlisle.

"I'm Edward. Nice to meet you."

She smiled at me. "Nice to meet you too Edward, I'm Esme. Though, I guess you already knew that." She glanced at Carlisle.

"Esme, do you remember me?" Carlisle's thoughts were hopeful.

"Yes, I do. You set my broken leg, all those years ago. You haven't changed a bit." She had been sitting on the bed for the most of the conversation, but now she stood up in a movement too fast for human eyes to see.

"What...what happened...?" She looked at us both, her thoughts and expression confused and scared. Carlisle then started to tell her everything, whilst I just watched. Her thoughts went from confused to angry to sad and back to confused. When Carlisle came to the part about gifted vampires I spoke up.

"I can read minds. I didn't want to scare you before."

She gave me a strange look. "What?"

"Edward, how old are you?"

"Seventeen. Though, if I was human I'd be twenty." I wondered why she had asked. She had caught on quickly and wasn't thinking about the reason behind the question. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem much older than that. More mature."

We were all silent for a couple of minutes. Then Carlisle started talking to her again and their attention was off me. When she was walking out of the door she turned to face us.

"I don't know how you two have survived living in this house the way it is. You really do need help."

A few weeks had passed and a strange resentment of Esme grew in my mind. I was acting childish and I knew it but I couldn't help myself. Esme and Carlisle grew closer and closer by the day and he would tell her things he would normally tell me, show her things that he would normally show me and I felt ignored. Esme tried her best at getting to know me but I would snap at her every time I spoke to her, so she had given up trying. Three weeks after Esme had woken up; Carlisle had asked me to come to his study.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle sat at his desk while I stood in front of it.

"Nothing." I said sourly as I crossed my arms over my chest. Carlisle gave me a stern look.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man. I can see that something is the matter. You snap at Esme at every opportunity and all you do is sit around with a sour look on your face. I want to know what is going on and I want to know now." Now he crossed his arms too. I was in shock from the way he had spoken to me, but I quickly recovered.

"I just said nothing!" I was shouting at him now. Carlisle stood up.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN! DON'T YOU START HAVING A TEMPER TANTRUM! I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!" I let my arms swing down to my sides. Carlisle had never shouted at me before. For a moment I could have believed that he was my real father. And he was right; I was having a temper tantrum.

"FINE! YOU WANT ANSWERS? I GIVE THEM TO YOU! You never talk to me anymore and you never teach me things anymore and all because of ESME! Nowadays it's all Esme this and Esme that; and I'm sick of it!" I stood and stared at him. He was the one in shock this time but, like I did earlier, he recovered quickly.

"Edward Anthony, stop acting like a spoiled brat. Go to your room until you can be civil to Esme." He pointed out of the door. I could hear in his thoughts that he was trying not to hit me. I ran to my room and slammed the door, like the spoiled brat he said I was. I guess I wasn't as mature as Esme thought. I went and lay down on my bed as I started to sob angrily into one of my pillows. This was the first time I had fought with Carlisle, ever. And it was all Esme's fault. She had taken away my friend, my creator, my mentor, but above all she had taken away my father.

~~~Carlisle POV~~~

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had shouted at Edward, and now he was in his room crying, I could hear him. Yes he had been acting childish, but that's what he was. A child. Not that his 'temper tantrum' was acceptable, far from it. He needed to learn to grow up. And worst of all? Esme had heard it. She was down stairs in the living sobbing her heart out probably because Edward had been so horrid about her. I felt horrid. I had considered, for the briefest moment, hitting Edward because of what he had said. I decided to go downstairs and comfort Esme. When I got to her she was standing at the bottom of the stairs and she looked like she was about to go up.

"Carlisle, I'm going to go and speak to him. And don't you try and stop me." She had one of the most determined looks I had ever seen. Silently I ran the rest of the way down.

"Watch out, he's very angry and quite frankly he's acting like a five year old." I thought I had better warn her.

"I don't mind. I'm just trying to heal the wedge I've driven between you two." And with that she was gone.

~~~Edward POV~~~

Not five minutes after I had been sent to my room, there was a knock on the door.

"Go away Carlisle!" I shouted, knowing I had no need but wanting to do so any way.

"It's not Carlisle. Can I speak with you?" It was Esme. Well I wasn't going to be leaving my room anytime soon so she might as well come in.

"Come in, Esme." I sighed as I said that. I was still face down on my bed but I didn't care. I heard the door click as it opened and Esme's soft foot steps as she walked towards me. I felt her sit on my bed and her hand was soon rubbing soothing circles on my back. It brought back memories of when I was younger and when I was upset my mother would my rub back and would hug me to make me feel better. Thinking of Mother was painful and it brought on a new round of sobbing. Esme just sat there the whole time, rubbing my back and murmuring kind words in my ear.

"Edward?" I turned my face towards the sound of her voice. "Come here." Her arms were open wide and inviting. I hugged her back and she held me in here arms like...like my mother would do.

~~~Esme POV~~~

It felt right to have Edward in my arms and he seemed so fragile, even though I knew that he was near indestructible. As I stroked his head I tried to think what this was reminding me of. Then I got it. He reminded me of my own baby this brought on tears of my own. Soon Edward and I were sobbing together. We stayed like that for what felt like an age it was probably only half an hour until Edward pulled out of my embrace.

"Esme, I'm so sorry. I know you can't possibly forgive me for how rude I've been to you but I want to apologise anyway." He looked down sheepishly. I pulled him close again.

"Oh, Edward, you daft boy, of course I forgive you. Really there's nothing to forgive." He away pulled again and beamed at me. I tussled his hair playfully.

"Thank you Esme, for being so kind to me. You know, you remind me of my mother. Not in looks, but in your character." I beamed back at him.

"What did your mother look like, Edward?"

"I have a picture here somewhere, one minute." He climbed off the bed and started to hunt in some of his drawers. Soon he pulled out a picture. He walked over and handed it to me as he sat next to me on his bed. The woman in the picture looked a lot like Edward, as did the man. But in the woman's arms you could see a baby, with tufts of hair everywhere and smiling at the camera. I turned the picture over. On the back it said:

_Edward Sr., Elizabeth and Edward Jr. Masen. February 20__th__ 1902. _

"I was eight months old in that picture." He was smiling at the photo in my hands. "My hair has always been messy. As you can see." He chuckled softly.

"Why don't you put it in a frame?" He turned to look at me.

"I don't have one. And I don't think would be a good time to be asking Carlisle for things. Speaking of Carlisle I need to go and apologise to him too." He started to get up and I pushed him back down.

"Wait here. Don't move." I said in a stern voice as I walked out of the room, his picture still in my hands. I kept what I was doing out of my head so he couldn't look and spoil the surprise.

When I came back I had his picture behind my back.

"Here you are." I said as I gave him the picture. I had put it in a silver frame that had once held a picture of Charles Everson, my horrible husband. Edward looked at it in surprise for a split second, then he beamed again and he placed it carefully on his beside table.

"Thank you Esme so much. Now I think it's time for me to face the music."

~~~Edward POV~~~

I couldn't believe how rude I had been to Esme; she was one of the nicest people on the planet. As I left my room she followed after me, placing a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. We went down the stairs together. Carlisle was in the living room waiting for me with his arms crossed across his chest and a stern look on his face.

"Carlisle go easy on him, he's already apologised to me." Esme went over to Carlisle's side.

"No, Esme. I deserve everything Carlisle is about to say and do to me." I had my hands behind my back and I hung my head, something I used to do when Father would shout at me.

"Edward, what you have been acting like lately has been unacceptable. Do you understand?" I winced at his harsh tone.

"Yes, sir."

"And do you understand that how you spoke to me earlier was rude and disrespectful?"

"Yes, sir."

Carlisle took a step towards me and I flinched. I don't know why I did; I wasn't like he could hurt me physically. He paused for a second and then he finished walking across the living room towards me. Then he did the most unexpected thing. He enveloped me in a hug.

"Then I'm sorry I shouted at you Edward. I really am." He said that for my ears only.

"No, I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled brat. I had no right." He pulled away but kept his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me for a moment, an amused look on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar." He started to laugh. I started laughing too.

"Really?" Esme had her hands on her hips and was she was shaking her head. "What?"

Carlisle turned around too. "What am I going to do with you two?" She was still shaking her head but she had a smile on her face. Then she came over and rapped arms around the two of us. And it seemed all was well again in our little family.

~~~Carlisle POV~~~

When I saw Edward and Esme coming down the stairs I was surprised to see how relaxed they were together. But that didn't change anything. If he didn't take responsibility for what he had said and done I would have no choice but to punish him, somehow. Esme walked over to my side leaving Edward on his own. He was wringing his hands behind his back and he had hung his head.

"Carlisle go easy on him, he's already apologised to me." Esme used a pleading voice.

"No, Esme. I deserve everything Carlisle is about to say and do to me." I was surprised by what he had said, but I still intended to say everything I needed to say to him.

"Edward, what you have been acting like lately has been unacceptable. Do you understand?" I started and he winced at my harsh tone.

"Yes, sir."

"And do you understand that how you spoke to me earlier was rude and disrespectful?"

"Yes, sir."

I took a step towards him and he flinched. I stopped for a second, hurt by what he thought I would do to him. I carried on walking until I was I front of him. Then I put my arms around my son. I felt him stiffen with surprise then he loosened up again.

"Then I'm sorry I shouted at you Edward. I really am." I told him quietly.

"No, I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled brat. I had no right." He was right; he had acted like a spoiled brat. I hoped we would never see Bratty Edward again, but you never knew with teenagers. I pulled away from the embrace but kept my hands on Edward's shoulders. I struggled to keep the amused look off my face and failed.

He gave me a confused look. "What?"

"You looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar." This made me laugh and it made Edward laugh too.

"Really?" He looked over at Esme confused. "What?"

I turned to see what had confused him and there was Esme, her hands on her hips, shaking her head whilst smiling at us.

"What am I going to do with you two?" She walked over and pulled us together into a group hug. I knew then that our family was right again.

**A/N: TADA! Chapter two! Next Chapter is going to be about one of Edward and Rosalie's argument's because I think everyone would get bored if I just wrote about everyone's transformations. R+R!**

**Holly xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Carlisle POV

We were living just outside Vancouver and Esme had made sure that our house was comfortable. Not that it needed to be but it appeared to be her favourite pass time so it became her job as she called it. Esme had settled in nicely to our little family and Edward had accepted that. She was mostly smiling and laughing when I came home from the hospital and I was happy because of it.

Edward on the other hand seemed to be permanently unhappy. He was always sitting still and didn't laugh or smile anymore. I was worried about him. He didn't go to the local school; instead he stayed home and would read or just sit staring into space. Whenever we asked him something he would answer us with only one word or two if possible. The times when Esme wasn't happy were when she too was worrying about our son. And she was worrying often.

"Edward? Where are you?" Esme was looking for Edward to make sure he was alright. She didn't like to leave him alone in his state but she had had to go and buy a few things.

"He's in his room." I called to her from the living room and she was by my side in an instant.

"I'm worried about him, Carlisle. All he does now is stare into space and not move. He hasn't hunted in weeks." Esme curled up into my side and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm worried too. I don't know what to do about him anymore." I sighed. I didn't bother to keep my voice down; Edward would know what we were saying anyway.

"Maybe you should talk to him? Father to son?" Esme looked up at me.

"Maybe I should. But do you think he'll listen?" Esme smiled.

"I'm sure he will. Now go." Esme stood up and pulled me up with her. "He needs you." She gave me a gentle push.

I walked up the stairs, contemplating what I was going to say. All too soon I was outside Edward's door. "Son? Can I come in?" I knocked quietly.

There was no answer. I opened the door and looked in side. Edward had closed his thick curtains and was sitting in the darkness. I could make him out on the edge of the bed, his forearms on is knees and his head down.

"Edward?" I called out to him softly as I stepped into his room, shutting the door behind me. I looked at him again. His hair was untidy, and he was wearing one of his oversized jumpers. He was also wearing black pants but with nothing on his feet. I walked over to him and knelt in front of his unmoving form. I placed my hand under his chin and raised his face to look at me. His eyes were black and unfocussed. "Edward."

I stroked his hair. His eyes locked on me. They held sadness and remorse, but most of all they held anger. "Carlisle, I want to ask you something." Edward's voice was barely more than a whisper but I heard him perfectly.

"Anything." I vowed as I looked into his eyes.

"What would you do, if everyday you had to listen to the murderous thoughts around you?"

Ah, that was what been bothering him. "I would concentrate on the good thoughts and the happy ones."

"But what if you can't? What if these thoughts are so sick and twisted that they make you want to...kill them?" Edward's voice was once again barely audible.

"I don't know, son." I felt saddened that this young man that I loved was hurting and I could do nothing to help him.

"But I do. And Carlisle?" Edward's voice got stronger and bitter.

"Yes?" I was afraid of what he would say next.

"I'm going to do something about it." Edward stood and I did so with him.

"Son, it's not up to you to fix it. God-"

"God has nothing to do with this! You save lives Carlisle, but I want to prevent the need too."

"Edward, listen to me-"

"No Carlisle, you listen to _me_. I can't live this way anymore. I just can't." Edward's eyes were determined.

"Edward, please...Stay...we can help-"

"No, Carlisle, you can't." His voice became softer. "Goodbye." And with that Edward shot out of the house and into the night.

I felt numb. I could only think of one thing to say. "Come back, son, come back."

Suddenly I heard Esme's sobs as she went outside. "Edward? Son! EDWARD!"

I ran outside to join her. I found her collapsed on the ground her hands in front of her as if reaching out to our lost child. I knelt beside as the sobs wracked my body as well as hers and we stayed there for the rest of the night.

We decided to leave our house and move somewhere else. It reminded us to much of Edward. We moved and Esme insisted on bringing Edward's things, just in case. I was saddened because I knew that Edward probably wouldn't be coming back to us.

A few years passed and I got on with my job at the hospital trying in vain to distract myself from the chunk that was missing in my heart. The piece that Edward had claimed as his and then taken with him when he left. The doctors never asked about why I was always so unhappy; they were too concerned about themselves to worry about anyone else. Esme tried to act normal but I knew that when I left the house she would go through Edward's belonging's just so she could smell his scent again. She would sit down with one of his jumpers, bury her face in the material and grieve for her lost son.

One day in 1933 I climbed out of my car and instead of heading inside I ran into the forest. I ran to a clearing and I sat against one of the trees. I let memories surface of hunting trips with Edward, talking together, private moments. I sighed to myself and thought that maybe one day I would be able to get over this sadness and my love for Edward.

Then there was a rustling in the trees above me and a soft sob. I stood quickly and I climbed the tree. Sitting there, in his over sized jumper and black pants, was Edward. A smile lit my face as I went to sit next to him.

"Tell me you didn't mean that? Please?" Edward was sobbing as he wrapped his arms around me, like that moment a decade ago when he was first changed. I hushed him and ran my hand threw his hair.

"Of course I didn't mean that, son. I will always love you." Edward's face looked up at me and I noticed his eyes. They were a mixture between crimson and golden. His clothes were wrecked with holes and dirt covering them. "Let's go home."

We walked home and I never took my hand off of his shoulder. Once we were home I saw Esme's face in the window. Then the front door burst open and Esme ran outside. She held Edward as she sobbed.

Then Edward said one word. "Mother." Esme let go and smiled at him. He smiled back. Then she looked at him and pulled him inside. He sat down on the floor with his legs crossed in front of the sofa and Esme sat above him and stroked his hair. I walked in a sat in the armchair in front on Edward. He stared in the fire burning in front of him.

_Where have you been?_ I was very curious as to where my son had disappeared to.

"I've been everywhere. I've been travelling. Shall I tell you the story?" Edward looked up at Esme and then to me. We both nodded.

"I thought that since I can hear thought's I would be able to only kill the wicked, murderers and such. That was fine at first. But I became more and more of a monster as each day went by. I was no longer the Edward I had once known.

"One man did it. Forced me to come home. He was in his early twenties and he was searching for a young girl in the alleyways late one night. In his head dark scenes were playing out. I became enraged and..." Edward stopped speaking and hung his head.

Esme prompted him. "Carry on." She knew that Edward wouldn't be better until he got this off of his chest.

"Well when I got him I shoved him against a wall and I started to feed. But before he lost conscientious his thoughts turned to his little sister; the same girl I had seen in his mind. He had been searching for her and the scenarios in his head were just his worries for her. She was out past her curfew. If I had just listened a little longer, instead of thinking that I knew best then he would have found his sister and returned home to his family. As it was, I found the girl, unconscious, and I carried her to the police station so she could be returned to her family.

"I realized that night as I saw the blood on my hands that I had become a monster and that I...I needed my parents. It's taken me a while to find you since you moved away. I've searching for every Dr. Cullen in America to try and find you. But how can you ever forgive what I have become. I'm nothing but a monster. I won't blame you if you don't want me back." Edward was rubbing his knuckles into his temples. Esme was rubbing his shoulder and trying to comfort him.

I took his face in my hands, Edward looked up. "You have been, and will always be, a part of this family, you are my son and there is nothing in the world that could change how I...we feel about you, we have missed you so much."

"Edward, you could never be a monster and nor shall you ever be one. To us you will always be our son." Esme knelt on the floor in front of Edward her voice breaking as she wrapped her arms around him; her son was home at last.

Edward closed his eyes and smiled gently. "Thank you. For forgiving what I've done and the pain I've caused you. That night, four years ago when you shouted my name, Esme, it broke my heart. But I couldn't turn back, because I thought that that would have made me a coward. But now I realize that it staying away from you that was cowardly."

I smiled and embraced my wife and our son. He was home and we were complete again.

**A/N: There we are as promised. And all in one day too. Yay! R+R!**

**Holly xxx **


	4. Chapter 4 Not A Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Here we are a new name, a new summary and a new chapter! Warning this chapter contains a lot, A LOT, of crying. For some reason the Cullen's all seem to be reduced to tears in this story. Weird.**

Esme POV

I was insanely happy. Edward was home and safe, and we were a family again.

Carlisle had quit his job at the hospital soon after Edward came back. We were now in Rochester, and we had moved into one of Carlisle's homes that he had owned when he first moved to America. He had left it decades ago but had never thought to sell it. So that was the reason why I was out in the garden trying to get rid of some of the weeds.

I could hear music floating out of the living room. Unlike before he left, all Edward ever played anymore was dark and depressing. No more would we hear the light and joyous music he once played. I knew the reason why. Edward still had to get over his perception that he was a monster. He had not been back long and his eyes were still a mixture between a dark red and a dull golden. He wouldn't look in a mirror. He was scared of what he would see there.

He had never admitted that he was frightened to me, but...he was my son. And I knew him well. The look he got in his eyes sometimes made me want to go and wrap my arms around him. But I never did. I also knew that this would be less than helpful.

Ever since that night when he told us about what had made him come home, I had thought and hoped that he would begin to become the young man I had once known. But the opposite had happed. He had withdrawn further and further into himself and I had almost lost the hope that he would come out again. But that last sliver of hope survived in my heart.

Suddenly the music cut off. My head shot up and listened for intruders because surely, my mind reasoned, that was the only reason that Edward would stop playing so abruptly. I stayed perfectly still for a few more minutes. Carlisle was at the hospital and wasn't due back for a few hours. After I was sure that there was no one else in the house, I stood up and rubbed my hands on the rag that I had in my pocket. I listened for a few more seconds and then I walked towards the back door.

"Edward? Are you there?" I called to Edward as I walked at a human pace through the kitchen.

"Leave me alone!" Edward's harsh reply cut through my heart. His voice was thick, like he was crying. I stopped for a moment and listened again. I could hear quick gasps coming from the living room. I walked quickly to the door way. The door was closed and I turned the handle, opening it just a crack.

It was then shoved closed from the other side. I tried once again to try and get in but there was something...or someone in the way. The quick gasps were closer now and I could tell that Edward was trying to stop his sobbing.

"I said leave me alone." Edward's voice was barely a mumble but I heard him just fine. I crouched down so I could lean against the wood on the other side from him and I guessed that he was probably sitting with his back against the door and his knees to his chest.

"Edward, please, _talk_ to me." I faced the door and ran my hand down it, as is if I was trying to get to my son on the other side.

"I...am not...your...son." Edward's sentence came out in quick breaths. I tried to not to let his words get to me, but I was unsuccessful. One lone sob escaped my throat and my eyes pricked with tears they would never shed.

"Esme...?" Edward sounded remorseful, but he had no need to be, he was right, he was not my son, he was Elizabeth Masens.

_You may not think of me as your mother but...I _do _think of you as my son._

Suddenly the weight against the door was gone and the door swung open. I peered in but I couldn't see Edward anywhere. I stepped inside the room and looked around. My eyes flicked past the piano but then I stopped and turned to look back there again. We had placed Edward's piano into an alcove and in the darkness behind the piano was an almost black shape. I sighed and walked over to Edward.

He was in the position that I had guessed he was in when he was leaning against the door. His eyes flicked to mine and when I saw the pain there, I dropped to my knees beside him and wrapped my arms around him and caressed his hair. His hands unclamped from his knees and I could feel him placing them around me. At the same time he put his face on my shoulder.

"Oh, Edward." As I said this I felt Edward's shoulders start to shake uncontrollably; I just held him tighter.

"Will you tell me what's wrong? Please son I only want to help you." I ran my hand though his hair again.

Edward's voice was barely a whisper as he answered me. "Every time I close my eyes...I see their faces, the faces of the people I murdered and...All I can think is how much of a monster, a beast that I am."

"Edward, what have Carlisle and I been drilling into your head for the past few weeks? We have told you, and will continue to tell you until you believe us, that you are not, repeat NOT a monster. And, as I have told you, you can never be a monster."

"Esme you don't know what I've done. And you'll only understand if you ever kill someone."

We never told Carlisle what had happened that day; it was between Edward and I and little were we to know that I would know what he was feeling a few weeks later.

I had been out on the porch enjoying the cloudy day, when a salesman came out of the forest. How he had found our house, I had no idea. But that was beside the point. The point was that I hadn't fed in a while and this mans blood smelled extremely tempting.

Edward out hunting and wouldn't be back for a few hours. I hoped I had the strength not drink from the human in front of me and be like Carlisle; to never taste human blood.

I noticed then that the man was speaking to me. I couldn't make out the words; I was concentrating too hard on not killing him. He rubbed his hands on his trousers, not realising that there was a splinter caught there from his walk through the woods. His hand went over the small piece of wood and it caught in his finger.

He noticed and pulled out the splinter; causing a small bead of blood to appear on his finger. It was all too much. I lunged.

Several hours later I heard light footsteps approaching from the forest. I didn't know who it was but I hoped it wasn't Carlisle. I didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes when he saw what I had done.

I was still on my knees next to the lifeless body when the shadow in the forest became a person. It was Edward, back from his hunt. He stopped for a second and took in the scene in front of his eyes. I hid my head in my hands.

"Oh, Esme. I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened to you."Edward knelt beside me and put his arms around my now shaking form. Talk about role reversal.

"I'm a monster, a murderer. How can Carlisle be with someone like me? He's never killed anyone." I sobbed even more after saying this to Edward.

"Esme, you say I'm not a monster and yet here you are claiming to be one yourself." I looked up into my son's eyes. I was surprised to see that they were back to being a lovely topaz colour. A sympathetic smile was on his lips and I smiled sadly back. "And if Carlisle wanted me back, how could he ever not want you?"

I stopped smiling. "But I killed someone..."

"I killed people for years and still he wanted to keep me in his family. You have killed all of one human. Carlisle will be back soon and then he can tell you himself."

An hour later, and Edward was right, Carlisle was home. I told him what had happened but left out the part about Edward finding me, he didn't need to know about that. He told me of he still loved me and how could I think otherwise?

Once I felt better I went on a short hunt. When I came back, though, I could hear low, angry voices and the occasional growl.

"You were supposed to make sure this didn't happen. When I'm at the hospital, you know I trust you to look after Esme."

"I did. It wasn't my fault that man decided to come today! I was out of range!" Edward was raising his voice.

"You should have stayed in range, or waited until I got home!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I can't be the perfect son that you want!" I felt a light breeze by my left shoulder and Edward was racing out into the forest.

I stood unable to decide who to go to first. I sighed and headed back to the house. I walked opened the door and went inside.

Carlisle was sitting on the sofa, head in his hands and sobs wracking his shoulders. I went and sat beside him and put my arm around him. We sat like that for a few minutes, before I broke the silence.

"You should go after him."

Carlisle raised his head and looked at me like I had grown a third eye. "Wouldn't you be better at doing that? He won't want to speak to me anyway."

I decided to tell Carlisle then and there, about the day, a few weeks ago when I comforted Edward, and few hours ago when he took care of me. The guilt in my husband's eyes had grown by the end.

"And that's why, I think, we should go after him. It's obvious that one of us alone is not enough."

He sighed. "You're right. Should we go and look for him?" He held out his hand and I took it with mine as we ran out of the house together.

It was dark out and a human it would have been pitch black and next to impossible to see anything. But for us it was no problem, we could see just as well as we could in the daylight. We ran through the forest, trying to pick up Edward's scent and we soon found it and followed the trail.

We came to a clearing and looked around. It was a small, circular meadow with tall trees all around.

Carlisle and I stopped, trying to pick up Edward's trail, but it seemed to have disappeared. I called his name softly and strained my ears to try and hear a reply.

Suddenly I heard a quiet whimper and I indicated to Carlisle to stay still and he froze. Then I heard it again. It was Edward and I was sure of it. I pointed to a tree and Carlisle and I climbed it together.

Edward was sitting on a thick branch and leaning into the trunk. He had eyes closed and you could believe he was sleeping. But we knew better, that he wasn't sleeping. We both went to him and put our arms around our son. He lent into Carlisle and started whispering to him. What I heard made me smile.

"I'm sorry, papa. I'm so sorry." Carlisle looked taken aback for a few seconds and then held him tighter. We had never heard Edward sound so young before.

"I'm sorry, son, I'm sorry too. You have nothing to be sorry about." We rocked together in that tree until dawn. We had all been reduced to crying at some point or another. In those early years we were always very emotional and we never knew why. It could have been the strain of being newborns or starting to become a family, but we never found out.

Over the years we stopped being reduced to tears quite so much and Edward matured. But in my heart he was always my boy.

**A/N: There as promised a lot of crying from the Cullen Family. I try to tell them not to but to no avail. Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I've gone back to school and I haven't had the chance to do any writing whatsoever. Anyway R+R! Reviews will get faster updates! (Hopefully!)**

**Holly xxx **


	5. Chapter 5 Rosalie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. Set in 1934.**

Edward POV

I don't know what Carlisle was thinking. Okay, so I did but still! Rosalie Hale? It was plain to see from the start that we were never meant to be together. Ever. I irritated her and she irritated me. She had been with us for a year and I was glad that she had given up on trying to make me 'want' her. Typically it went like this:

"Hi, Edward." She was stood next to my piano, twirling a piece of her blonde hair round her finger.

"Not interested, Rosalie." I carried on playing. She came and sat next to me.

"What are you playing?" Like she didn't know.

"I'm still not interested." I moved up on the seat, effectively pushing her off it.

"Fine!" She stormed off while I chuckled to my self.

I was glad those days were over. Now we just bickered. Every. Single. Day. It drove Carlisle and Esme mad, sometimes they would go hunting five miles away and still hear us. Today was no different.

"Rosalie, it's _my_ piano and so it's _my_ turn!" She had started to smash her fingers on to the keys so that she couldn't hear me. Carlisle and Esme were miles away, hunting. "If you break my piano, then I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what, little brother? Go and run to Carlisle and Esme?" She had that smug look on her face that she knew made me want to punch her. But I didn't because, unlike her, I was brought up to have manners.

"For your information, Rosalie, I am fourteen years older than you. So it's more like I should be calling you Little Sister."

"Ah, but you see, Eddiekins, you are stuck at seventeen while I am eighteen. So you see technically _I_ am older than _you_."

"It's Edward!"

Esme POV

I loved them both, I really did, but sometimes it was too much. I was glad we had chosen not to live around humans otherwise we would be driven insane. Carlisle wasn't far away when I heard the shouts.

"Carlisle! Could you come here?" I waited for him to arrive. Meanwhile, I listened to Edward and Rosalie's argument. It seemed they had gotten past goading each other and were on to just insults. I hoped we could get to them before the house was demolished, because I really liked this one.

"Yes, Esme?" Carlisle was at my side.

"Sh, listen." We stood perfectly still.

"Well, you're the vainest person I've ever had the displeasure to meet!"

"You can't play the piano to safe your life and you have an awful taste in music!"

It seemed they had stopped with the cutting remarks that their arguments were usually made up of, and had decided to just insult each other. I could picture the scene now. Edward would be standing on one side of the room, Rosalie on the other. Both would be letting their tempers get out of control.

One of the worst arguments was when Edward didn't tell Rosalie about how he could read minds. He had been so used to everyone knowing that it had slipped his mind. At least, that's what he told us. And one day Rosalie was in a foul mood and so was Edward. He had been banned from the piano for fighting with Rosalie. Again. Anyway, Rosalie must have been thinking something pretty insulting because Edward shot out of his chair and had demanded that she took back what ever she had thought. She just looked at him for a long second and asked how he knew what she was thinking. He told her, she started shouting and he started shouting. Anyway to cut a long story short; the coffee table never looked the same again.

"I think that we had better go." Soon we were running back towards the house, where we saw Edward under Rosalie having his living daylights punched out. If he wasn't a vampire he probably wouldn't still be conscious. She was using the last of her newborn strength on him and Edward couldn't roll her off himself.

"ROSALIE! Get off your brother now!" It was fine with them to call them that, brother and sister. The sense of sibling rivalry was permanently in the air. Carlisle went to pull Rosalie off Edward and when he did I pulled Edward up of the grass. When he was upright I smacked his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm although we all knew it hadn't hurt him.

"It takes two to fight. Now both of you; go to your rooms and I don't want a peep out of either of you. Understand?"

"Yes, Esme." They said it together, both sending evil looks to the other. As they went up the stairs I could here them pushing each other out of the way.

"Stop it, now!" As soon as I started shouting they knew not to get into anymore trouble.

"What are we going to do with them?" I sighed. Carlisle came and wrapped is arms around me.

Rosalie POV

It was all HIS fault. If he hadn't been a selfish prat then we wouldn't be in this mess.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ha-ha so he had heard me.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I shouted back at my wall.

"I WOULD IF YOUR THOUGHTS WEREN'T SO LOUD!"

"Children!" Esme. Better shut up or it would be deer for us for who knows how long.

Edward POV

It was all HER fault. If she hadn't acted all superior we wouldn't be in this mess. No doubt I would be getting the 'you're the eldest, you should know better' lecture when I was called downstairs again. Even though who was the one punching who? I didn't even go for her. She jumped on me, knocked me to the floor and started to punch me. Then Carlisle and Esme arrived and pulled her off me. And what do I get for not hitting her? A smack on the arm! Nice.

I decided I might as well block out her thoughts by putting on some music. Soon the soothing sounds Claire de Lune were floating though the house.

"EDWARD! No music!" Esme. I should have known I wouldn't be allowed to play music. With a sigh I went over to my music player and turned it off. And let the torture of listening to Rosalie's insults begin...

The days past slowly, with being banned from then piano, my music and only able to hunt deer, these were very boring days indeed. One day, a week into our punishment, I was reading inside while Rosalie was outside, on the grass. I heard sniffing and whimpers so I looked out of the window to make sure that Rosalie was ok. We may fight a lot but she was still my sister. What I saw shocked me. Rosalie was outside, in the middle of the grass with her knees up against her chest with her arms rapped around them. This wasn't what shocked me or cause me to run outside and sit next to her. It was the fact that she was crying. Not with tears obviously but sobbing, all the same.

When I sat next to her, she lifted her face off of her knees and looked at me. I expected her to tell me to get lost. Instead she clung to me for comfort. She was still sobbing into my chest so I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry herself out.

"Edward, I miss them so much!" Her voice was muffled but I could still understand her. And I understood what she meant. She missed her family.

I didn't try and tell her how much I missed my family because she would just think that I was trying to get her sympathy. Instead, we just sat there in a comfortable silence, that only family can enjoy. When she let go we stayed sat there, as we watched the sun go down. It made our skin glisten gently. And when she looked back at me smiling and I smiled at her, I thought maybe I could get used to being a brother.

Carlisle POV

When we returned from a short hunt we were surprised not to here bickering from Edward and Rosalie. When we went into the house and we could see no one Esme feared the worst. But we soon found them; they were out side talking to each other. Telling each other about themselves. I called Esme over to the window I was looking out of and when she saw what I had she smiled. Maybe they would never be together as we were but at least we wouldn't have as many fights on our hands. When they came back inside I called them over.

"I'm glad to see that there's not been any fighting. And I've come up with a way to stop some of the arguments. Rosalie, are you really serious about wanting to play the piano?"

She looked down. "No. I only did that to get at Edward. Sorry."

"It's alright, Rose." Edward smiled at her. It seemed they were even better than we thought.

"What do you like to do then?" I asked, curious to hear her answer.

"I like to fix cars, make improvements that sort of thing." She looked at me. "Why?"

"Edward, didn't you say you liked to do that sort of thing too?"

"Yes, but Rose is much better than me from what I've heard. I guess if I didn't get in her way too much then it could be a bonding thing. But it's up to her of course." He looked at Rosalie.

"OK, but I have to teach you a few things, from what you've told me you're no more than a beginner..." They walked over to one of the sofas and started having an animated discussion about cars.

"Mortal enemies on day, best friends the next. What are we going to do with them?" Esme was shaking her head in the same way she had the night Edward had apologised to her all those years ago. "I just hope they stay like this. But they won't, because their family."

Soon Edward and Rosalie were out in the garage, already taking a part one of the three cars. I could hear Edward humming as Rosalie took out parts to show him.

A few days later we heard him playing a few of his compositions for her. There was one for each of his family members. His human parents, myself, Esme and one for Esme and I. But then we heard a new one. Rosalie.

**A/N: There you go Ch3. Next is going to be Emmett and Edward's first hunt together. R+R!**

**Holly xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 Emmett

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: This is Edward and Emmett's first hunt together, not Emmett's first hunt ever, just in case people get confused.**

Edward POV

I was glad Rosalie had finally found her other half in Emmett. I liked him. I couldn't help it and it was fun being treated as a younger brother, which was exactly how Emmett viewed me. He had been with us for a few months now and his eyes were starting to turn golden. We were surprised by his reaction to being told he was a vampire, the way he was unconcerned by it. I guess everyone takes it differently.

This weekend was going to be our first hunt together. He had been hunting with Rosalie (mostly Rosalie), Carlisle and Esme, but never with me. He wanted to see how I hunted. I tried to tell him it would be no different than anyone else, but he said that everyone was different. I just shrugged and agreed to it.

"Come on, Eddie, let's go!" Emmett was practically bouncing as he waited for me by the door. I smiled at his ridiculous nick-name for me, but I didn't correct him.

"I'm coming, bye everyone!" I called back though the door way. Everyone else said good bye back as I closed the door. Soon we were running into the forest.

Emmett found a grizzly bear to take down and so I watched. He liked to play with his food you could tell that straight away. He wrestled with it, until he got bored and just drank.

"Why do you play with them like that?" I asked once he was done.

Emmett shrugged. "I guess I still haven't gotten over that first match. Now you've watched me, how about I watch you?" I could hear him following me as I let go to my instincts. I could smell a mountain lion north east from where I was. I ran towards it and caught it off guard. It was a female, small but I didn't care. I took her down quickly and I was soon done. But then I heard footsteps coming from behind me and they weren't anyone's that I was used to. They were heavier than any of my family's so I spun around to protect my kill whilst letting out a loud, warning growl. But then my would-be attacker came though the trees and I straightened out of the low crouch and smiled. It was only Emmett.

"Sorry. I didn't recognise your footsteps. I thought you were coming to attack."

"I guess I shouldn't have snuck up on you, hey kid?" I raised my eyebrow at the 'kid'. "What? It's what I call all of my baby brothers." Then he suddenly had me in a head lock and was rubbing his fist in my hair.

"Emmett, no! Get off me! Emmett!" He was stronger than any vampire I'd ever met and I wasn't able to escape until he let go. Then I fell onto the forest the floor with a bang. Emmett blinked and then burst out laughing. He came towards me again.

"Oh, no you don't." I shot off through the forest. I knew I was faster than Emmett and that he wouldn't catch me. And even though he knew that he wouldn't catch me as well he tried. He started to race after me. I smiled at his thoughts.

_Come on, your not that scared of me are you, Edward?_

"No! It's your fist I'm afraid of!" I laughed at his challenging thoughts and sped up. I ran through the forest, my feet barley touching the ground. A couple of times I slowed down to make Emmett think he had me but then I sped up again, laughing. Each time he would let out a roar mixed with a laugh.

But soon a sweet and enticing aroma hit me. Humans.

"No Emmett, STOP! There are HUMANS!" I tried to stop him. Emmett didn't have enough control; he was only a few months old.

"I don't give up that easily, Edward!" He didn't believe me. I braced my self with my arms out stretched; ready to stop him. He came a few minutes later. When he hit my arms he pushed me back, but I dug my heels into the ground to hold myself in place. Emmett's mouth turned into a snarl as he smelt the humans. He let out a furious roar as he tried to get past me. His eyes had lost all reason. Then he lifted me up and flung me at a tree, out of his way.

"Emmett, NO!" I got up and ran after him; but when I got there it was too late; the man was dead and Emmett was leaning over him, with his back to me. When he heard my footsteps he turned and was in the same position I had been in earlier. I sank into a crouch with my palms forward. "Emmett, this isn't who you are. Think of Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie..."

Rosalie's name snapped him out of it. He stood and looked at what he had done. I expected him to look disgusted, but he looked perfectly calm. "I think that we had better go home."

I nodded mutely and waited for him to start running first. Once he had I raced after him, close to his heels in case anyone else human was out in the forest. Luckily there wasn't anyone and we got back to the house in minutes.

"Edward? What happened?" Esme was first out. "Emmett?"

"I was an idiot, and I let Emmett...he drank from a human. And I led him there." I hung my head in shame. "I'm so sorry Emmett." He came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, there was nothing you could have done, kid. I'm stronger than you, remember?"

Rosalie had heard what we had said and was shouting insults at me in her mind.

_Idiot! Lunatic! Moron! Jackass! Selfish, irresponsible fool! _

"Edward! How could you be so irresponsible?" Esme had her hands on her hips.

"I know; I was so stupid not to check. I'll be in my room." And with that I ran upstairs.

I sat on my couch with my head in my hands. How could I have been so idiotic? I should have checked instead of just running off. I should have...

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. Emmett. He came in and sat next to me.

"Edward, you know no ones holding this against you right?" I lifted my head out of my hands and looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"OK, so maybe Rosalie does, but I don't. So why don't you stop moping and come downstairs?" Emmett didn't wait for an answer instead he dragged me downstairs, where he had set up an elaborate game of chess, four boards. Rosalie had warned him against playing anything with me, but he seemed to have ignored her.

"Let's see just how good you are. White or black?"

We were soon into our game. We were equal, Emmett was making his moves too fast for me to pick out of his head, or he would sing highly annoying songs as he thought to keep me out.

"Emmett, if you sing 'she'll be coming around the mountain' one more time I will explode!" My head and his shot up to glare at each other.

"You backing down so easily, little brother?"

"Boys!" Esme had heard us.

"Sorry, Esme." We both had said it at the exact same time. We looked at each other again and burst out laughing.

Half an hour later and we were both still trying to beat the other. Emmett would sometimes let out a frustrated sigh, and sometimes I would be the one who sighed.

"What is this, a sighing contest?" Rosalie was still mad about earlier.

"Want a go, Rose?" Emmett looked up and over his shoulder.

"No, I have no chance against him." She wouldn't even say my name; this was bad.

"Rosalie, look, I'm sorry I wasn't more careful OK?" She narrowed her eyes at me. Then she walked off.

"I'll take that as a no." I muttered, annoyed by the fact she wouldn't accept my apology.

"Check mate!" Emmett had taken his chance while my mind was elsewhere.

"What?" I stared in disbelief at the boards. Emmett's grin was smug.

"Right, what else can I beat you at?" Emmett was pretending he had a beard which if it was really he'd be pulling. "How about...baseball? Rosalie and I against you and Carlisle?" He knew that Esme liked to referee.

"Let's go and ask."

Soon we were all in the field by our house and Rosalie was ready to pitch for Carlisle. The thunder sounded above us and we began. In the end Emmett and Rosalie won and, no doubt about it, Emmett would be gloating for weeks; until the next thunder storm.

I groaned as he kept telling me he had won over and over again.

"Yes, Emmett, I know you won, now could you think about something else?" He started singing in his head. "No! Anything but that! Stop singing 'she'll be coming round the mountain'! Please!"

And Emmett just grinned and started shouting the song in his head. Great, just great.

**A/N: Chapter 4! WOO! Anyway Alice and Jasper next! R+R!**

**Holly xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 Alice and Jasper

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed on this story, your encouragement really helps me keep writing! **

Alice POV

I had been waiting four hours. My visions had told me that he would be coming here today, but unfortunately they hadn't told me when.

I was sitting in an old diner on the outskirts of Philadelphia; it was shabby and from the small amount of people the food wasn't very good either. Outside the rain was pouring down. I sighed.

"Can I get you anything?" The waitress, it seemed, couldn't take no for an answer.

"No. I'm just waiting for someone." The waitress shuffled off, a doubtful look on her face. I sighed again. I put my head on my hand. I was starting to think that I had missed him again. No, I couldn't have, my vision hadn't changed since this morning.

Just then the door opened and a drenched man stepped inside. His blonde curls had turned brown in the rain and were plastered to his head. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he was scowling at everyone in sight. His eyes were black, but I had received a vision minutes earlier that someday his eyes would be a pleasant golden colour. Jasper.

I jumped off the tall chair I had been sitting on and walked over to him. He looked at me cautiously; he knew I was a vampire. I laughed at the thought of me hurting him and a brief look of surprise passed over his face.

"You've kept me waiting." I accused him and then I burst out laughing again.

He ducked his head, ever the southern gentleman, and replied. "Sorry, ma'am."

"I'm Alice. You're Jasper." He looked surprised again. "Shall we go somewhere more private?"

I pulled his arm. He looked as if he was about to growl, so I let go. I needed to remember that however much I knew about him, he didn't know me. The rain had stopped outside.

"Shall we step outside?" I led the way. He paused for a minute, confused, and then followed. I led him to the edge of the woodland that surrounded most of the diner. Once there I turned to face him again.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon, though I prefer to be called Alice. I am stuck at nineteen. I am 4 feet 10 inches tall and..." I couldn't think of what else to say. Then it came to me. "And I can see visions of the future. It's not set in stone though; it depends on the decisions people make." I stumbled over my words wishing he would understand, he didn't.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jasper was still cautious.

"Because I had a vision of you and me. Together, one day. And I want that future. So, I've told you about my self, how about you tell me about you?" I was babbling again, _calm down Alice you're freaking him out _– I chastised myself.

His voice was still guarded as he began talking. "My name is Jasper Whitlock. Although you appear to already know that. I was born in 1843 and turned in 1863. I was a Major in the Confederate army, and the records will tell you I went missing in action. Do you know of the wars in the south?"

I nodded, quickly.

"I was involved in them too. See?" He rolled up his sleeve. I had seen the extent of his scars on his face, but they were nothing, compared with the scars on his arm. I ran my hand down his arm, touching each one. When I lifted my hand off of him, Jasper pushed his sleeve back down.

I stared up at him waiting for him to continue. He caught his breath.

"Yes, well, I got tired of all the killing and so I left to travel. But I too have some extra abilities I can...feel and manipulate the emotions of people around me. So, when ever I hunted I felt the pain and fear of my victims." He said in almost a whisper.

"There's another way to live Jasper. Why do you think my eyes are golden and not red or black? There's this family that feeds this way and I'm going to find them. You can come if you want."

"What makes this diet any different from normal?" Jasper looked hopeful.

"Animal blood. Come on I'll show you." I ran into the forest, with Jasper close behind me. I took down a nearby badger and handed it to Jasper. He looked at me for a second and then bent his head to the animal in his hands. After a few seconds a look of disgust passed over his features.

"Ugh, that's disgusting! How do you survive on _that_?" Jasper threw the badgers body away from himself.

"The predators are better than the herbivores. But the herbivores are better than nothing. Come on we'll find something better."

We ran further and further away from the diner and deeper into the forest. As we ran I told him of the other family, the Cullen family.

"I notice you say 'family' not coven. Why is that?" Jasper looked over at me, his eyebrows pulled together.

"Their ties to each other are too strong for them to be a mere coven. This diet allows us to feel real love for others, not only our mates." He didn't seem to mind that I used the present tense, that perhaps he did understand and wanted what I wanted.

Jasper nodded once, quickly. We then carried on running and hunting occasionally.

That was the first day of our forever; destiny smiled, knowing we were soul mates never to be parted. Jasper eventually learned to trust my visions and, as we searched for the others like us, we became closer and closer. And finally came the day when we admitted our love for each other.

"Alice?" I ran over and he pulled me into his arms.

"Yes?" I craned my neck back so I could see into his now almost golden eyes.

"Well, you see, I don't know how to put it...but, Alice, I love you." He let out a breath. He must have been nervous; he was unconsciously sending his feelings to me.

"Jasper..." I was in shock. My visions hadn't told me about this.

"I was being stupid wasn't I? I shouldn't have said that. I mean..." Jasper carried on mumbling to himself. I put my finger on his lips to silence him. "Alice, what are you doing?" Jasper spoke around my finger.

"Jasper Whitlock, I was in shock before. What I meant to say was...I...I...love you, too." Jasper's face lit up.

"Really, Alice?" He beamed down at me.

"Of course, silly. Now come down here, I want to give you something." He bent down and I held his face between my hands and kissed him. He froze with shock and then he was kissing me back. A few minutes later I pulled away, but stayed in his arms.

"I think that we should carry on. Don't you?" He nodded and pulled away completely. But I reached out and grabbed his hand and we ran again, knowing nothing and no one would ever come between us. Within a few months; we found what we were looking for.

It was a solitary but, beautiful white house with no surrounding neighbours. The scents of the family were around but two were faint, three days old. They must have belonged to Emmett and Edward who were most likely on a hunting trip. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie, on the other hand, could be heard from inside the house.

It may seem strange that I knew all of their names but I had been having visions of this family for over twenty years. Since I had awoken from the transformation, I had taken them as my own, reaching out for them, getting closer every day.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jasper was always overly cautious.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. Come on." I pulled on his hand and led him to the front door. I rang the door bell and Rosalie would be coming to the door in, three...two...one...

"Yes, can I..." Her question petered off when she saw us and, most importantly, our eyes. "I think you had better come in."

She opened the door wider and stepped aside.

"Thank you, Rosalie." Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know the whole families names, I could list them off if you like, Carlisle Cullen, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Esme Anne Platt Everson Cullen, Emmett McCarty Cullen and you, Rosalie Lillian Hale."

Rosalie just stood staring at me with her mouth open.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon. But I prefer to be called Alice. And this is Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet you."

At that point Esme and Carlisle came down the stairs with confused looks on their faces.

Carlisle stepped forward. "I think that we should go into the living room and talk."

We sat down and the next few hours were taken up explaining who we were, how we knew so much about them and in the end, Carlisle invited us to join his family.

"You would both be very welcome, although from what you have said, I think you where expecting my offer, what do you think, do you want to stay?"

"Yes! We do don't we Jazz?" I looked up at him.

He smiled and looked at the group in front of us. "If that's OK with you?"

Esme nodded and came and wrapped her arms around me. Carlisle placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder and Rosalie just stared in amazement.

Two days passed before Edward and Emmett returned from their hunting trip. I had claimed Edward's room as my own, it had the best view. But return they did and Esme and Rosalie went out to greet them. They had taken a car for most of the way, from the garage, came the shouts.

"What is all of my stuff doing down here?! Why isn't it in my room?! And who is that, I can hear their thoughts!" Edward was fuming and pacing while Emmett tried to calm him down.

"Jazz, now might be a good time to..." I elbowed Jasper in the ribs.

"Oh, right." Jasper sent out a wave of calm towards Edward. He stopped pacing and stood still.

"Will the vampire doing that, please stop it before I come and rip you to pieces." Edward said this very calmly.

"Edward! Don't say things like that." Esme was scolding Edward.

Jasper sent out a wave of remorse to Edward. "Sorry Esme."

"Jasper, stop playing with his emotions." I elbowed him again. A small giggle escaped my lips.

"So his name is Jasper. And who else is here? And which one of you stole my room?"

I ran to stand in front of Edward. "Hi, I'm Alice. You're Edward and Emmett. This is Jasper." Jasper had come to stand next to me. "I can see the future and Jasper can feel and control other's emotions. I liked your room the best. It has the nicest view."

"I would say thank you, if you hadn't taken it." Edward folded his arms. I folded mine.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He had a sour look on his face. We both spun around and wouldn't face each other.

"Oh no not another Rosalie stand off." Esme wasn't happy.

Edward POV

Living room had taken on a whole new meaning for me. It had become my room since _she_ had taken my old one. We never spoke to each other. Ever.

We avoided each other at all costs. If she walked into a room I walked out. And so on. But this didn't last nearly as long as it did with Rosalie.

"Come on you two. I want to experiment." Emmett had once again set up a chess game. Just a normal one this time, only one board.

"Emmett, what is it with you and chess? It's like your answer to everything." I shook my head at him.

"Well, it's a lot better than snakes and ladders. So, anyway, I wanted to see what would happen if the mind reader played the fortune teller. So what do you think? I'm betting ten dollars on Edward."

"I'm betting on Alice." Jasper seemed to have a gambling problem that matched Emmett's.

We both sat down. I stared at her. She stared at me. We began.

She saw what moves I would make and I plucked hers out of her thoughts. So she had a vision of me losing, half an hour later. I wasn't going to wait that long. I flicked over my king.

"Why do I always lose at this game?" I looked up at Emmett.

He shrugged. "I guess you're just rubbish at chess."

"Pay up." Jasper had his hand out. Emmett grumbled as he searched his pockets. I stood up to go and play my piano.

"Hey, Edward?" Alice looked shyly at me.

"Yes Alice?" I sat back down.

"I'm sorry I took your room. Really. You can have it back if you like." I stared at her in shock, my mouth gapping open like an idiot. Emmett spotted it and I shut my mouth again in case he did it for me.

"No, Alice, it's fine you keep it. What brought this on? And I guess, I'm sorry too."

"I had a vision. Either we apologised or we stayed like this for another fifty years. I liked this option better." Alice was smiling by the end.

"I do too." I stood again. Alice squealed and came to pounce on me. I took a step back and she leapt. She knocked me backwards over the back of the sofa, knocking that over, and then she hugged me hard. If I could have blushed I would have been bright red. Then she let go like nothing had happened and went over to Jasper.

"Whoa, she got you there, kid." Emmett held out his hand to help me up. Then midway up he let go and I fell back on the floor with a crash. This time I had landed on Esme's new glass coffee table. The last glass coffee table had been broken by Rosalie and I when we were still fighting. She hadn't dared get a new one until now. It had only arrived two days ago.

"If that was my coffee table then...!" Esme didn't finish her threat. She was standing next to Emmett and I. I was on my elbows and Emmett still had his hand outstretched towards me.

"It was his fault!" We both pointed to each other.

"How old are you two? You sound like toddlers. Now go away while I clean this up. Remind me not to by glass furniture for a while."

**A/N: There you are Chapter 5! Sorry for all of the short chapters and how this took so long to write but I've had a spot of writers block. See you next Chapter! R+R!**

**Holly xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 Star Gazing

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**A/N: This was just a little idea I thought I might add in since I'm bored and need something else to do. More real chapters will be coming up.**

Edward POV

We were staying in Tanya's when it happened. I was outside looking at the stars. I rarely got a chance to as the places where we lived normally were too cloudy to see anything. So I had taken advantage of the chance.

I had been lying in the snow for a few hours when it happened. A very bright meteor flashed across the sky. I raised my arm to cover my face from the blinding light. Once it had gone I felt as if I could still see it. I stayed there for another few hours but my mind kept going back to the meteor I had seen. I felt as if it had meant something, something important. I shook off the feeling.

All too soon the sun had started to rise and so, with a sigh, I made my way back indoors. I checked that all the snow was off of my clothes as I went through the doorway.

"Something the matter, kid?" Emmett had been flicking through the sports channels, trying to find a game to put on.

"No, why?" I was confused. Did I look different?

"You were grinning like an idiot a moment ago."

"Gee, thanks for the complement." I punched his arm on my way past. Then he once again had me in a head lock.

"You're welcome." Emmett was rubbing his fist into my hair.

"Emmett, get off of your brother." Esme had calmly walked down and sat where Emmett had been moments ago. She was now looking for a movie to watch.

"I was watching that!" Emmett was staring in disbelief.

"Go and watch something on one of the other TVs in the house." Esme didn't even look away from the screen. Emmett walked off grumbling to himself.

"I'll be in my room." Tanya had let me have one of the spare rooms to put my stuff in.

I glanced at my calendar on the bedside table. 13th September 1987.

**A/N: TADA! Chapter 6! Next one should be a lot longer I promise! Anyway don't keep expecting me to upload twice in one day everyday, I'm only human. (How ever much I may wish otherwise!) R+R!**

**Holly xxx**


	9. Chapter 9 First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**A/N: Sorry, sorry! I've had a bad case of writers block! I also need ideas for more one shots to keep the story going! (If you want it to keep going anyway ********) You will be credited at the bottom if I choose your idea! And I just want to say thanks to everyone who is reviewing, reading and favouriting this story; you really help keep me writing! ******** (I will be including movie canon in this chapter by the way)**

Edward POV

Forks was one of the wettest places in the continental US. It rains almost all year round and, for us, this was the best luck we could have had. We made sure that our home was far away from town but not to far. A big house, something for Esme to do up.

Esme had already enrolled us in the high school and we were ready to go and be gawked at by the entire student body. At least our theory was that we would be gawked at by the entire student body, considering our ninety odd years of experience.

I pulled into one of the only available spots left in the parking lot and stepped out into the rain. A gang of students were already around my Volvo. The boys were mostly looking at the car and the girls were looking at me. My siblings were still in the car. I gestured that they could come out now and they did.

Once Emmett was out he stretched, thinking to me that my car was too small for him. Jasper and Alice looked at each other and nodded. Jasper was treating this like a military operation and he had obviously managed to convince my favourite sister to go along with it. I rolled my eyes. Rosalie stepped out of the car and grimaced at the rain, pulling her hood further over her face. She went over and held Emmett's hand to show everybody that he was taken. Alice and Jasper did the same. This meant that I was the prime target for all of the girls.

We walked at a human pace to the office and Emmett happily shut the door on all of the girls outside.

_You may just have a problem with this lot. _

"Thanks, Em, you know, I hadn't noticed." I shot back at him, to quickly for human ears to understand.

_Ok, Ok, no need for the sarcasm._

Rosalie had walked up to the desk and was trying to get the woman's attention.

"Oh, hello, dear. You must be..." The woman started to look through her papers.

"The Cullens and the Hales." Alice went to stand by Rosalie's side.

"And who's who?"

I answered this time. "I'm Edward Cullen. This is Emmett Cullen," Emmett waved. "Jasper Hale," Jasper stepped forward. "And that's Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen." Alice and Rosalie smiled when I said their names.

She looked a little overwhelmed. "Well here are your timetables, you need to get these signed by each one of your teachers and bring them back here at the end of the day. Oh and here are your maps." The woman handed us each three pieces of paper. "Have a nice day."

I had Geography first so I went to building one. A girl came up to me on the way there.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. What's your name?" She came to walk beside me.

"Edward Cullen." I only turned my head a fraction of an inch to look at her. She was medium height with brown curly hair, and like most people here she was pale but not as pale as us.

"So, Edward, where did you move from?" She had her hands clasped in front of her and she was looking at me eagerly.

"Alaska." I kept my voice dull.

"Wow. So do you miss it there?"

"Not really. We move around a lot." I looked away from her.

"So how come your brothers and sisters are all holding hands?" Jessica's thoughts were confused.

"We're not related. Emmett, Alice and I were adopted and Rosalie and Jasper are foster kids."

"A little old to be foster kids aren't they? I mean how old are they?"

I sighed. How long would this have to go on for? "They're sixteen. So is Emmett. And Alice and I are fifteen." I hated saying that. It was bad enough being stuck at seventeen but having to pretend to be even younger was awful.

"So what happened to your parents?" Jessica obviously didn't think of others feelings before she spoke.

"They died a long time ago." I looked away again imitating that she had hurt my feelings.

"Oh. I'm sorry." There was an awkward silence. "If you need anything...I'll see you in class."

I lifted my head and smiled under my hood at Jessica's running form.

"That was a little below the belt, don't you think?" I looked down to the spot were Jessica had just been walking but was now taken by my sister.

"Not really. She should have thought before she spoke. Has anyone been annoying you?"

Alice scowled. "Yes, actually. This boy called Mike Newton. I was saved by Jasper, though. I think Rose and Em were alright."

When we finally got to the classroom we walked over to the teacher's desk together. Mrs Jones was her name and she was planning on having us introduce ourselves to the class if Alice's vision was correct. Which, of course, it was.

Mrs Jones had apparently lost her reading glasses because she read out our names wrong as well.

"Everyone, this is...Edwin and Alison Sullen." I almost blushed. And that is a hard thing for a vampire to do. I lent over and whispered in her ear. "Sorry, I mean Edward and Alice Cullen."

There were a few sniggers and giggles and I wished now more than ever that the floor would swallow me up.

"So Edward and Alice would you like to introduce yourselves?" Mrs Jones smiled kindly at us.

Alice did the talking. "I'm Alice and this is my adoptive brother Edward. We are both fifteen and we live with our adoptive parents Dr Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. We have three other siblings named Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

Mrs Jones didn't seem content with that. "Don't you have anything to say, Edward?"

"We moved here from Alaska, but we've been moving around a lot for years." No need to specify how many though.

"How nice. Would you like to find yourselves some seats?" We walked thankfully to the two seats next to each other at the back and sat down. It was harder for people to stare at you when you are sitting at the back of a classroom.

The hour passed slowly and so, to entertain ourselves, Alice and I started to have a debate between us about which was better: mountain lion or grizzly bear. Mrs Jones wouldn't be asking us any questions because we were new and I made sure to write down the full lesson in notes. Alice did the same.

We liked to have our debates. She would talk to me in her thoughts and I would decide what I was going to say so that she would see it in a vision. This was one of our many pastimes were we would use our powers, chess being another one. When the family played each other they had turns on who would have me on a team and who would have Alice. Not that that happened often. Seven vampires, one able to read minds, one able to see the future and one able to manipulate emotions, do not make for a good game of monopoly. Trust me, especially as my bear of a brother would through a tantrum any three year old would be proud of, when he lost.

The morning went very slowly since I didn't have any more classes with my siblings after geography. Finally lunch came. I went to buy my food and I sat with the rest of my family. We all mostly just picked at the food on the plates in front of us, since it was too disgusting to actually eat. Emmett was already telling a story by the time I got there.

"So I pushed him out of the way, gently don't worry, and I slam dunked the ball." Emmett was doing hand gestures to go with the story.

"So I take it that you've had Gym then?" I picked at the piece of salad on my plate.

"Yeah, it wasn't great. You?"

"Not yet. How was everyone else's morning?" I looked at Jasper and he grimaced at me whilst raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to lunge at them that quickly, Eddiekins." He smirked at me. He knew I hated it when he called me that.

"I never said you would, Jazzyboo." Now it was my turn to smirk. That was Alice's pet name for him.

"Stop it you two. Are you even sure you're both the eldest?" Rosalie hissed at Jasper and I, interrupting our fight; if you could call it that. I resisted the childish urge to stick my tongue out at her.

"Someone is about to look over here in two minutes, act normal." Alice lent over the table to whisper to us.

"If acting normal is possible for these two." Rosalie once again getting at Jasper and I.

"Three...two...one." Alice breathed out the words so only we could hear.

I searched the minds of the people around us to see who was looking at us. It seemed that everyone was looking in our direction. Just great.

_Hey, Edward?_

"What Em?"

_I dare you to eat a bit of the food._

"Ok, then. How hard could it be?" I shrugged.

I looked down at the piece of pizza I had picked up and moved it with my fork. "Well, here goes nothing." I whispered to myself. I picked up the slice and took a bite. It was disgusting; how humans could survive on it I didn't know.

"Edward, stop looking like you've just eaten dirt. People will get suspicious." I straightened out my expression after Alice whispered to me.

"Sorry. Just one warning: don't eat the pizza." Alice, Jasper and Emmett chuckled softly and I smiled. Rosalie was still annoyed at all of the students staring at her and her family.

For the remainder of the lunch hour nothing much happened. We poked our food and stared at it. Every now and again Emmett would tell a joke he had just come up with. Mostly we groaned at his bad jokes but we smiled at the same time. One time, Emmett actually came up with something funny and Jasper and I burst out laughing. We stopped when we realised that the rest of the cafeteria was silent. We coughed and looked down again.

After lunch I had American History with Jasper and we were doing the Civil War this semester. I hoped Jasper wouldn't get annoyed at the teacher like he had so many times before. He always got frustrated when the teachers would say that the Union side were better than the Confederates. You could take Jasper out of the war but you couldn't take the war out of Jasper.

"Just stay calm; we don't want a repeat of New York." I said, last time Jasper had nearly killed the teacher. We had to say he had an undiagnosed mental illness and leave immediately. He hadn't gone that far for years but we could never be sure.

"I'll be fine. Anyway you'll warn me right?" Jasper seemed very optimistic. Jasper was hardly ever optimistic about anything.

"Sure." I let a hint of suspicion cloud my tone.

"Well then let's go." Jasper quickened his pace. I followed him into the classroom and the thoughts of all of the girls suddenly went incoherent as their eyes caught sight of Jasper and I. All except for one mind. Jessica's thoughts were distinctly embarrassed and she looked away from me when I shifted my gaze to her.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I went to sit next to Jasper, who had claimed seats at the front. I wondered why he had chosen to sit here rather than at the back where he usually sat but I shrugged it off. As I slipped into my seat I suddenly knew why Jasper was so happy. The footsteps belonged to the teacher and, by listening to his thoughts, Mr Kenny just happened to be on the Confederates side. Jasper was going to be enjoying this class.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed over to him and he smirked.

_Alice told me not to tell you. She did, however, tell me this morning while you were out having a last minute hunt._

So Alice had kept it from me. I wondered why but the most likely answer would have been that she wanted me to be surprised by something for once. I shrugged internally and sat back to watch my brother enjoy the lesson.

Later, once we were home again, Esme made us all stay outside. She said she had a surprise for each of us. She made Alice promise not to tell us, but as soon as she was home Alice wrapped her arms around Esme and told her thank you.

First Esme put her hands over Rosalie's eyes, Alice over Emmett's and Carlisle came out to put his hands over my eyes. They lead us to the garage and Jasper flicked on the lights.

"Three...two...one...Reveal!" Esme called happily to Carlisle and Alice. Carlisle's hands lifted from my face and there, next to Carlisle's Mercedes and the space where my Volvo went there were three new cars. A giant Jeep for Emmett, a red BMW M3 for Rosalie and a silver Austin Martin Vanquish for me. We stared at them until Rosalie spoke.

"Thank you. So much." Rosalie hugged both of our parents and then went over to her new car.

"Yeah, thanks." Emmett smiled wildly at them and went over to his car and got in.

I went over and, the same as Rosalie; hugged then both. "Thanks Mom. And you too Dad." I knew Esme liked it when I called them that.

"You're welcome son." They said in unison.

I went to stroke the car when I thought of something. "What were Alice and Jasper's surprises?" Alice giggled.

"Nothing quite so much as you three. But come and see." Emmett and Rosalie reluctantly climbed out of their cars and followed Alice. She led us to her room that she shared with Jasper. There she proudly showed us the huge bookshelf that was fully stocked with all of Jasper's favourites.

"Thank you." Jasper breathed as he walked over to it and started looking at all of the books there.

"Your old ones were getting a bit fragile so we thought that you would rather preserve them and read these." Esme lent back into Carlisle's arms as he spoke.

"So Alice what was your surprise?" Rosalie looked at Alice questioningly.

"I got to buy you all these." Alice went into her closet and came out with several boxes. She handed them to all of us except for Carlisle.

When she handed me mine I looked inside curiously. In the box was a leather wristband with a crest on it. There was a lion, a hand and three shamrocks. It was the same one that was on Carlisle's ring; the Cullen Family crest.

Rosalie's was on a pendant, Alice's was a chocker, Esme's was a bracelet and Emmett and Jasper's were the same as mine. We were all in shock except for Carlisle and Alice. Then we all had the same idea and we had, what we liked to call, 'A Cullen Family hug'. We were basically all suffocated by Emmett as he tried to get us all in his arms. But we suffocated in a good way; if that's possible.

"Thanks!" We all shouted. Then one by one we burst out laughing.

Alice POV

Once we had all stopped laughing Edward headed down stairs to play his piano. He played all of the pieces he had written for each of us and a few new ones too. We all joined him and hummed to the ones we knew and listened to the ones we didn't.

I didn't tell anyone or let Edward know, that I had a very distinct feeling that being in Forks might change our family forever.

**A/N: There we are; the long over dew chapter seven! I was thinking of going back to when Edward left to be a nomad. I knew I've kept this in chronological order so far but I feel like it should be in the story. Also I was thinking of writing Carlisle's story, and just so people would know it was me call it the highly original Carlisle Cullen's Story! What do you think? R+R!**

**Holly xxx **


	10. Chapter 10 Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or new moon.**

**A/N: Yes we have now left the realms of Pre-Twilight, and we are on to new moon! Enjoy.**

**(Please don't make me beg dear readers, I would really like some reviews. Because begging for reviews means a chapter made up completely of me asking for them, as in an authors note. And nobody likes them.)**

Edward POV

I thought about what I was about to do to the girl I loved. I was about to leave her. Just thinking the words made one part of me want to roar in anger and frustration. This was my selfish side; the side that wouldn't leave Bella for the entire world.

But the other side of me, the responsible side, knew that this had to be done. She needed to be able to live a normal, human life. And she couldn't do that with me still here; so I had to erase all traces of my family and myself from her existence.

I had asked her to talk a walk with me. I had already written a note to Charlie in Bella's untidy, perfect handwriting explaining where she was. I had left it on the kitchen table where he would find it.

I hadn't stayed the night with Bella yesterday for a good reason. I had to convince Alice to come with us. I replied our conversation in my mind as I walked a little down the path, my ears still intent on Bella's footsteps, should she trip over something.

"Alice this is for Bella." I crossed my arms and growled quietly again.

"What if something happen to Bella and we weren't here to protect her? What would you do then?" Alice knew she had a question I couldn't answer.

"Nothing will happen. She will be sad, but she will eventually forget us and me, and on with her life. Marry someone, have children, and grow old. Be a human." I winced at the thought of her being with someone else, but I pushed the pain aside for later. Alice exploded.

"Sad? She will be more than sad! She will become depressed! Think about what you'll do her and to your self!" Alice showed me two visions side by side. One was of Bella. She was lying in her bed screaming. And another was of me, sitting in my room, alone and not moving. Then she showed me the rest of the family. Emmett unhappy, Carlisle and Esme worried, Rosalie annoyed but also upset. And Jasper, worried like the rest of them, but guilt written all over his face as well, looking at Alice who was close to sobbing into his side.

"STOP!" I couldn't take it any more.

"This is what is going to happen if you leave her. If you can't live with it now, how are you going to live with it once it is a reality?" Alice's voice was softer as she placed her tiny hand on my shoulder.

"I have to do this. For her; for Bella." My voice was a whisper.

"Are you sure?" There was pain in Alice's eyes. It hurt me to see my favourite sister this way.

"Yes."

I was brought back to the present when I heard Bella's voice behind me.

"Okay, let's talk." Bella sounded perfectly calm.

I took a deep, but hopefully not shaky, breath. Then I let the dreaded words fall from my lips. "Bella, we're leaving."

I saw Bella take a deep breath too. "Why now? Another year-"

Now I felt deeply saddened about what I had to do. She hadn't understood and I had to work to keep my face indifferent. "Bella it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

Bella's eyebrows pulled together as she considered what I had said. I cringed internally at the expression on her face when she finally understood. But I thankfully managed to keep my face cold and hard.

Bella's strangled whisper broke my heart. "When you say _we_-"

"I mean my family and myself." I kept each word separate and distinct.

I watched as Bella shook her head backwards and forwards trying to clear it, to process what I had just said. I was waiting for her to start laughing and tell me I was joking so I could stay with her. But instead she carried on trying to convince me to stay.

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going...It's not the right place for you." She wasn't safe whilst she was near us and I had to keep reminding myself of that fact.

She still kept trying. "Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm not good for you, Bella." This was the truth, I never had been and never would be good for her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Bella sounded like she was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."

My tone was grim. "My world is not for you."

"What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" She was starting to sound hysterical.

I nodded my head. "You're right. It was exactly what was to expected."

She was wringing her hands. "You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"

I cut her off again. "As long as that was best for you."

"_No!_" Bella started to shout at me and tears were pricking in her eyes. I wished that I could just step over to her and wipe away her tears, telling her that I was lying. "This is about my soul isn't it?" Her words brought me out of my own mind. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already!"

I glanced at the ground, not really looking and wishing I didn't have to use this tactic. I looked up into her brown orbs, still brimming with unshod tears, whilst keeping my own hard. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

_NO!_ My heart protested against the words I had just spoken. Bella's breathing became jagged as she processed once again what I had just said. "You...don't...want me?"

I wanted to put my arms around her and tell her that, yes, I did want her, I wanted her for all eternity. But instead I said the dreaded word that shattered my heart into a thousand pieces. "No."

I made sure that my face gave nothing away of the truth. I could keep my personal hell for later. She searched my face for the truth. She found none.

She sound calm when she spoke again. "Well that changes things."

"Of course I'll always love you...in a way." I caught myself just in time. "But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm..._tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." I watched her face as I spoke again. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." I winced internally at her choked whisper, whilst she pleaded with my shattered heart. "Don't do this."

I made my eyes look into hers as she realized that it was too late.

"You're not good for me, Bella." I turned my earlier words around. I could see on her face that she thought I meant that she wasn't good enough for me.

She opened her mouth to say something but then she shut it again. Her tears finally fell and they rolled silently down her face.

"If...that's what you want."

I bobbed my head once.

I thought of one last thing I need to tell her. "I would like to ask one favour, though, if that's not too much." Her pain touch my heart and I felt a pained expression quickly fly across my own face, but I quickly controlled it again.

"Anything." Bella's voice was almost hoarse.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I turned my eyes on her, trying to drill it into her brain.

She nodded.

"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself-for him." _And for me._

She nodded again. "I will."

I relaxed slightly.

"Then I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this is the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." I planned to keep this promise for the rest of my worthless existence.

I pulled the corners of my mouth up. "Don't worry. You're human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." I was different, but that didn't matter.

"And your memories?" Typical Bella to be worrying about me.

"Well...I won't forget. But _my _kind...we're very easily distracted." I made sure to put the emphasis on the difference between us. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

Bella's eyebrows pulled together again. "Alice isn't coming back."

I shook my head. "No. They're all gone." This was a lie; Esme was waiting for me at home, as was everyone else. "I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" Bella's voice was full of disbelief.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

I had ran out of things to say. So I said the parting words. "Goodbye, Bella."

"Wait!" Bella's choked voice halted my footsteps. She was reaching out to me. I pinned her arms to her sides. I pressed my lips one last time to her forehead and inhaled her scent for the final time.

"Take care of yourself."

I ran.

I took no notice of the silence I left behind me, all of the animals had stopped moving as I passed by them. I did notice, however, the fact that it was so dark. It was a new moon.

I ran on, leaping across the river until I was back home. I felt a deep numb feeling seeping through my veins. I ran quickly around the house and up to my bedroom doors. I grabbed the bag that was on the floor and I walked downstairs again.

My family glanced up as I walked in the room. I saw my blank face reflected in all of their minds, and I wanted to be out of here as soon as possible. I waked quickly to the door leading to the garage and I opened the door to my Volvo. I was about to get in but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Let me drive, bro." Emmett let go off my shoulder as he held out his hand for the keys. I gave them to him as I went to put my bag in the trunk. I sat in the back seat, as Rosalie got in the front. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle went in the Mercedes. I could feel the throb of the pain as it gushed through me, taking away the momentary feeling of numbness. I welcomed it.

**A/N: And it's just going to get worse from here on in. By the way, check out my one shot, _Need, _ it's been entered in a contest.**

**And remember, please, pleeease REVIEW!! I LOVE them!!**

**Holly xxx **


	11. Chapter 11 Ithaca

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Jasper POV

It hurt to see my brother the way he was. And I felt deep guilt because the reason we were all so unhappy was because of me. If I had been able to stay in control, then we would still be in Forks and Edward would still be happy with Bella.

"Don't take it out on your self, Jazz. He would have decided to do this soon or later. It's not your fault." Alice held my face in her tiny hands. Trust her to try and make me feel better. I turned my head away.

"But, Alice, it _is _my fault_._" I didn't need anyone to try and make me feel better. Edward had asked that I not make him feel better, so I was going to endure the pain just the same as he was.

"Don't! Don't you do that!" Alice shook me gently.

"Alice, I don't want you to try and make me feel better." I looked into her eyes, pleading for her to just leave me to wallow in the pain.

"OK, Jasper, OK." Alice got up off of the bed and walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder at me. "But I'm going hunting, you can come if you want."

I shook my head and lay back down in the darkness.

I couldn't hear any sound coming from anywhere in the house now that Alice was gone. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was out hunting and Alice had gone to join her. Rosalie and Emmett were travelling across Europe and would be back in a few days. And Edward...Edward was in the room next to ours, never moving, never speaking. Not even for Carlisle.

I stood up and walked to the door. I made sure that my thoughts were concealed, even though Edward probably wasn't listening. I knocked lightly on the wooden door. I heard a muffled "Come in." and so I opened the door and looked inside.

Edward was curled up on the one piece of furniture that he had wanted in his room: his couch. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up. He had dark jeans on and the black curtains were pulled across the small window, making harder than normal to see.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?" Edward's voice was jagged.

"I came...I came to say I'm sorry."

"OK."

I wasn't used to Edward being so vague. He would normally at least elaborate on what he was saying. But now...

"I'm sorry, too. Tell Carlisle and Esme that." Edward rose off of his couch and walked towards me. I could feel the surprised expression on my face as he came to stand in front of me. The circles under his eyes were nearly black, they were so dark. And his eyes were black after not having hunted for months on end. He looked straight at me. This was the most he had said to any of us since we had moved to Ithaca. I now knew the reason why his voice sounded the way it did. It was because he hadn't hunted and so he was becoming weaker.

"Why don't you tell them?" He was darting around the boxes in his room, collecting a duffel bag and starting to put thing in it. Fresh clothes, his cell phone, a passport...I quickly understood what was going on. "You're leaving?"

"Yes. I can't stay here, Jasper." Edward seemed to be searching hard for something. A ghost of a smile passed over his face before the wave of pain followed. We both doubled over with the force of it. In Edward's hand was a lemonade bottle top.

"Why not? Think of what you'll do to Esme! And what about Carlisle, you know how much he cares about you more than the rest of us!" I grabbed his arm and twisted him around as he tried to walk past me.

"I know, but...I need to do this. I'm going to hunt down Victoria." Edward's voice became stronger by the end.

"What? You don't know the first thing about tracking!"

"I'll figure it out. Jasper, I _need_ to do this. For her; for...Bella."

I knew how hard it was for him to say her name even after all this time. I let go of his arm and I let my own fall to my side.

"If...that's what you want." Edward's face clouded in agony, as he fell to the floor; one arm wrapped around his midsection. I dropped to my knees, my hands hovering, not sure what to do.

"Edward?" My voice was slightly shaky.

"It's...nothing-Jasper! You-you just...said...something that-she had said!" Edward's voice was contorted with pain as he tried to get his sentence out.

I helped him back to his feet. Once we were back up and hugged him. I wasn't normally one for showing my affection, Alice and Esme were really the only people who did show any of their love by affectionate gestures, but I felt that it was needed.

"You go, Edward, you do what's right. I'll tell everyone else." Edward gave half a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Thanks, Jazz." and then he picked up his bag and raced out of the door.

Alice came home a little while later. She and Esme were worried though when they came through the door, only to be greeted by my grim expression. Alice was in front of me in a second.

"Tell me you didn't let him go?" Alice had obviously seen Edward's decision.

"I had to." I held her hand. She it pulled away. I was hurt, Alice never did something like that.

"You didn't have to! You could have kept him here, so that we could have talked to him!" Alice was up in our room in a flash.

I looked at Esme. She wasn't used to seeing us fight, nobody was, and we hardly ever did. She came and put a hand on my shoulder as I looked at the stairs.

"You couldn't have kept him, Jasper. He wouldn't have listened. We'll call him, or he'll call us. It'll be all right. As soon as he has done what he feels needs to be done, he'll come home. Just like last time."

My brow furrowed. "I didn't know that this had happened before."

Esme smiled sorrowfully. "Yes, when he was younger, when it was just Carlisle, Edward and myself. He felt that we were curbing his diet, and so he left to go and the life of a 'normal' vampire. But in good time he came back. And I'm sure he will do again."

Esme sighed and went to sit in Carlisle's new office, to wait for him. I didn't know what to do. I decided that I should probably go and see Alice.

When I got upstairs Alice was sitting on our bed, her eyes unfocussed. She was probably looking into Edward's future trying to see what he was doing. I sat and sat next to her and started playing with her hair. She turned and snuggled herself into my side. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm worried, Jazz. What if...what if our family is breaking apart? I mean, Rosalie and Emmett are already gone, Carlisle spends most of his time in the hospital. And...I'm scared, Jasper." Alice tiny clutched my shirt tightly.

"No, it's not. You'll see, darlin'." I decided I might as well try to make her smile. She looked up at me, head tilted to one side. "What?" I asked her, smiling myself.

"Since when do you call me 'darlin'?"

"Since now, darlin'."

She laughed a short laugh, until she remember why I was cheering her up in the first place. Then she sighed and lay back, pulling me with her.

"Will he come back?" I knew who 'he' was.

"I'm sure that Edward will come back."

"I'm going to miss him. Like how I miss Bella." I knew that Alice missed her best friend. I think that everybody except for Rosalie seem to miss the human girl that made our lonely brother happy. I had destroyed all of that. Alice smacked my arm lightly after having seen the expression on my face.

"It wasn't your fault Jasper."

Emmett and Rosalie were back a few days later. Emmett had gone out to get their suitcases when we told Rosalie the news. Emmett came back saying that they had gotten us all presents. He said that he had bought a new CD for Edward.

"Where is he so I can give it to him..." Emmett trailed off when he saw our faces.

"Emmett, Edward has gone to track Victoria." Esme stepped forward. "He left, three days ago."

"What...but he doesn't know the first thing about tracking." Emmett sat down on a nearby chair.

"I told him that." I sent a wave of calm towards Emmett.

"Stop that!" Emmett's anger over powered my calm. He stood and walked out of the walk door and into the forest. A few minutes later and we could hear a crash and the tops of some of the trees disappeared.

Carlisle took the news the worst. He broke down into Esme's arms. We had never seen him like that before. He was always so in control, that it shocked me. He stayed by the phone and kept his cell phone on and near him in case Edward rang and he missed it.

Several months passed before Edward first called. It was Christmas Eve. We had gotten a tree, like normal and put up the decorations. But it wasn't the same without Edward playing his piano for us to sing along to. We had had to make do with CDs. And we missed him helping us and telling us were not to put decorations. And he would normally play his own rendition of 'Once In Royal David's City' which was much more complicated than the normal version.

When he did finally call he had some how gotten hold of a piano, in a music shop somewhere and over the phone he did play for us. He told us how he was in Texas, and that he was still looking for Victoria. We asked when he would be coming home and he told that he didn't know. He had him on loud speaker but he asked if he could talk to Carlisle.

Carlisle POV

When my son asked to speak to me personally I jumped at the chance. I picked up the cell pone and went to my study, whilst turning off the loud speaker.

"Yes, Edward?" I sat at my desk and waited for him to continue.

"Carlisle, I'm...I'm...sc-worried." I knew which word he didn't want to admit to me.

"You can be scared, son." I told him quietly.

"I'm scared."

To hear Edward say those two words was heart breaking. I wished that he was in front of me so that I could have helped him. But he was far away, and I could do nothing.

"You could come home. We would help you."  
I heard Edward snort. "I don't want you to help me. I need to do this on my own."

On his own. I was proud of him. He had lived in a family for nearly ninety years without being on his own and now he had been alone for months. I wouldn't be strong enough to do it.

"Carlisle?" Edward's voice was hesitant.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I miss you." I felt my heart yearned for him to be here more than ever.

"I miss you too, Edward. I love you, son." I normally wouldn't need to say it out loud. He would be able to pick it out of my head.

"I love you too, Dad. I hope I can come back soon."

"Good luck. Goodbye, son."

"Goodbye."

I felt my emotions rise into a sob and I covered my mouth with my hand. Esme was by my side and she was rubbing my shoulder. Edward knew that I loved it when he would call me that. I missed him so much that it felt like a chunk of my heart had walked out with him.

"What did he have to say?" Esme lent down to whisper in my ear.

"He said...he said he was scared. And that he misses us."

"Oh, Carlisle. I wish he was home. No, I wish more than that. I wish we were home."

I turned to her. "We are home."

Esme shook her head at me. "Our real home. Forks. So that Edward can be with Bella again."

I could see what she meant. Of all the homes we had had in the past, Forks was the one I regretted leaving.

"Come on." Esme pulled me from my chair. "There's presents downstairs."

I hadn't noticed that it had gone midnight. It was Christmas.

"And there's something I think you'll like." Esme continued to pull me by my hand down the stairs.

There on my favourite chair was a small thin square. There was a note attached. On it, in Edward's handwriting, it said,

_Dad,_

_I hope that you can listen to these and think of me fondly._

_Edward_

I unwrapped the box and inside there was a CD. I went to the stereo and put it in and out drifted some of Edward's compositions. The only one missing was the lullaby he had written for Bella.

We played the CD all day and long into the night, thinking about lost family members and wishing that Edward would come home and soon.

**A/N: I should be able to update more in two weeks, because then it's my one week half term!**

**I hope I can get another chapter out before then.**

**Holly xxx**


	12. Chapter 12 News And A Vote

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I wish that I could send chocolates and flowers to you all!**

Carlisle POV

"Emmett! Emmett, _help_!"

My head shot up when I heard Rosalie's scream. I looked at Esme questionably and her confused gaze matched my own. I felt my stomach lurch as I stood up from the crouch I had been in. I was worried about what had caused Rosalie to shout in so much distress. There was only one thing that I could think of. That Rosalie had called Edward and...

When Alice had had her vision and left for Forks, we had all felt more than guilty. If we had never left; Bella wouldn't have jumped off of the cliff.

I had been contemplating how to tell Edward of his loves demise. I had decided to my self to wait for a while. Maybe I could have gone and found him and have told him personally. Be there for him.

I had to admit, even to my self, that I had been less than an ideal father to Edward of late. I had done practically nothing to help him while he grieved and I couldn't even convince him to let me help. But maybe...maybe I shouldn't have listened to him? Maybe I should have gone to help him, whether he liked it or not? Or maybe I should have just gone after him and brought him home, where he was safe, with us?

All of this was running through my head as Esme and I raced home, ducking under branches and jumping over others. In a matter of seconds, we were back at the house that we currently shared with Tanya and her family.

I hurried silently through the french doors and I was surprised at the sight in front of my eyes. Emmett held a sobbing Rosalie in his arms, while Jasper stood a little way off from them. His stance was stressed and his motioned for Esme and I to sit down.

"We need to tell you something. I think it would be best if you were sitting down when we did." I lead Esme to the couch and we sat down. I held onto her hand, worried by the seriousness of our eldest son.

"Rosalie called Edward once we were out of range to hear her and she called persistently until he picked up. When he did, she told him of Alice's vision, believing it completely. Just now she has received a call for Alice, from Forks, informing her that Bella is alive. Alice was wrong. And now Edward..." Jaspers southern accent had slipped into place more forcefully than normal, a sure sign that he was upset.

"Edward, what?" Esme gave words to the feeling of my stomach sinking.

"Edward's gone to Italy."

Those four words caused my composure to leave me completely. Because going to Italy meant one thing. That Edward wanted to die. I felt a howl leave my lips before I could stop it and I felt Esme turn into my side, her whole body shaking. I felt my own body quiver in response as we cried together.

I could faintly hear Jasper telling us that Alice had also called him, to tell him to stop Emmett and Rosalie going after Edward and that she had Bella with her. But my mind was already grieving. What if Alice and Bella were too late? What if I lost my first and youngest son? And what if we lost Alice and Bella in the process? Then Jasper would surely leave and our family would be down to four. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and I.

How many times had I offered my condolences to the parents of my patients when I lost them? How many times had I told them I was sorry? But sorry wasn't a word you wanted to hear in this state. I had been sure that I would never have to go through anything like that because my children didn't need surgery, they never caught diseases, and they couldn't be hurt in a car accident. But this was so much worse. That my son was going to be killed by the people who had once been my friends was unbearable. It seemed that fate had taken my confidence against this occurrence and brought it to life, and now it was laughing at my demise.

A couple of hours later and finally Jasper spoke.

"They should be landing now."

I nodded dejectedly in his direction and continued to stoke Esme's hair and she still sobbed into my chest. I had stopped feeling anything but dread. I knew that the odds weren't good for Edward, Alice or Bella returning from Italy. I wondered, numbly, how Charlie would react if Bella was killed.

We waited and waited and waited, the clock on the wall seeming to grow louder after every agonising minute. Jasper kept moving tensely around the room, always keeping his cell phone in his hand. Emmett and Rosalie had curled up on the floor, Emmett crossing his legs with Rosalie on his lap. Every now and again, Rosalie would whimper and bite her lip. I tried to find some sympathy for her but all I could muster was accusation. It was her fault if the people we loved were killed.

It was about fourteen hours after hearing the news that our son was going to try and kill himself; that the phone rang. We jumped at the shrill noise cutting through the silence. It was Jasper's phone.

"Yes?" Jasper said the word tensely, anticipating the answer. A relieved smile spread over his face.

"Jasper." I heard Alice's voice on the other end of the line, lovingly sighing her husband's name. I sat up. If Alice was OK, then did that mean...?

"Alice, did you...?" Jasper didn't need to finish his sentence.

"He's fine, she's fine. We're on our way home now. Meet us at the Sea-Tac airport, our flight should be landing soon."

_He's fine. _Edward was alive. I felt like pulling Esme up and dancing with her around the room. As it was I didn't go that far, but I did laugh in amazement. When would my family cease to amaze me? I hoped that it was never.

We all piled into two cars and we sped to the airport where Alice had told us they were landing. Emmett and Rosalie decided to wait outside, most likely afraid of Edward's reaction to seeing the person who had almost gotten Bella, Alice and himself killed.

Esme, Jasper and I waited in a little corner by the metal detectors. We were in the shadow of a huge pillar, which was good, considering the fact that we were all so tense that we might do something inhuman. Jasper stood in front of us, his head searching wildly over other passenger's heads. Soon, I saw a flash of bronze under the florescent lights.

Jasper stepped forward, just as Alice appeared before him. They just looked at each other, soft smiles on their faces. I felt Esme leave my side and I turned my head. There stood Edward, his arm still around Bella, perfectly fine and unharmed; physically at least. I let my brain process what it was seeing. My son was home and here in front of me.

Esme went and wrapped her arms around Bella. "Thank you so much."

Then she threw her arms around Edward. Her voice came out nearly a growl. "You will _never_ put me through that again."

I watched, marvelling at my son's smile, as he answered. "Sorry, Mom."

"Thank you, Bella," I smiled at the girl, leaning into Edward's side. "We owe you."

I barely heard her sleepy mumble. "Hardly."

"She's dead on her feet," I watched as my wife scolded Edward lightly. All she needed was to be wagging her finger. "Let's get her home."

I watched as Esme and Edward pulled Bella through the crowded airport towards the doors. I just kept smiling as I jogged lightly to catch up with them.

Once we were outside I could hear Esme whispering to Edward. "Don't. She feels awful."

"She should." My son didn't bother to keep his voice down.

I could hardly understand what Bella was saying. "It's not her fault."

"Let her make amends," Esme came and held my arm. "We'll ride with Alice and Jasper."

I want to tell her no as she dragged me over to the other car. I didn't want to let Edward out of my sight for the next century. But I let Esme take me away anyway.

_Edward._ I called my son's name in my head. He turned to look at me before he got into the car.

_Promise me you won't do that again._

Edward mouthed his response. "I promise."

I smiled and nodded, getting in the back with my wife. The journey back to Forks flew by in a blur. I watched, as we drove past Charlie's house where the others had stopped outside. We drove on and up the winding drive of our home.

When we opened the door, everything was how we left it. The piano was still in the corner, the boxes of Edward's music surrounding it. He had told us he didn't want it, so we had left it here. All of the furniture was in place, with dust sheets over the top.

I went up to my study, where the walls still held my vast collection of paintings. I was planning on having them shipped over, but I never got round to it.

I fingered the oak desk, as I walked around it. I opened the draw and looked at what was inside. There were passports, driver's licenses, legal documents. Near the bottom there was the faint scent of Edward. I rummaged through the papers to get to the bottom. There was a picture taken of him and Bella, at their prom. I smiled as I touched my son's face on the picture. He looked so different to the Edward I had come to know lately. We had begun to worry that Edward would never be able to go to one of the many school proms that the rest of my children went to. And there he was, smiling at the girl who was gripping his arm for dear life.

Bella had brought happiness to our unorthodox family. She made Edward happy, which in turn made Esme and I happy, to see our son in love. He had been alone for too long.

I placed the picture on my desk as I continued to see what was in my desk. My fingers hit wood too soon for it to be the back of the draw. I took the rest of the papers out and gently eased the little box out of its place. I blow the dust off of the top and I opened it. Inside, also coated in dust, was Edward's mother's jewellery. I had wondered what he had done with it. It seems that he had hidden it in my desk. I went to Edward's room and placed it on one of his shelves. He would find it soon enough.

A few minutes later, I heard the other car pulling into the drive. I stood from my desk, and walked to the window. I could just see Edward stepping out of the car. I went back to my desk and called for him to come and see me.

"Yes?" Edward was at my door in an instant. He was rocking on his heels, looking down the hall. I could tell that he was anxious to see Bella again.

"You'll have to wait until Charlie is asleep. I wanted to talk with you anyway." He paused, thinking over what I had said, before coming to sit on the seat in front of my desk.

"Edward, please don't ever scare us like that again. The thought that I might...lose...you was unbearable." My voice contorted around the word 'lose'.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." Edward didn't meet my gaze.

"Why didn't you wait for Alice?" I leaned towards him, keeping my voice soft.

"I called Bella's house, but the boy there told me that Charlie was at the funeral. What else was I supposed to think?"

_You still should have checked with Alice, rather than throw away your phone and get on a flight to Italy. What would we have done if we lost you? Or Alice, or Bella?_

Edward was silent. His eyes looked everywhere but at me. "You know, some people can't read minds?" I tried to get him to smile, but he was perfectly serious.

"I didn't think. The...grief over took my mind, and all I could think was that, she was gone and that my world had ended. I couldn't stand to be a moment longer away from her. I couldn't stand being in a world, where she didn't exist." Edward took in a breath. "We don't have to leave again do we?"

I smiled, raising my eyebrows. "Son, it was your idea in the first place. Of course we don't have to leave. In fact even if you changed your mind, we're not allowed to move, because Esme would most likely kill us."

He laughed his first laugh in seven months. "Thanks, Dad."

I stood as he did and I walked around my desk to hold him in my arms. He was surprised but then I felt him sliding his arms around me too.

"You won't put me or your mother, or anyone else for that matter, through that again. Even if I have to chain you up in the basement." He laughed again and pulled away. "Charlie will be asleep now, if you want to go."

"I'm banned from the house." Edward's tone was sad.

_Since when has that stopped you?_

"I guess you're right."

I ruffled his hair. "What do you mean guess?" I pushed him out of the door. "Go on."

He gave me a quick wave. "Bye, Dad."

"Bye, son." He smiled and was gone.

I walked downstairs to the living room. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, smiling contentedly. I smiled back at her. I went to sit with Esme on the couch, and I kissed her cheek.

"Get a room!" Emmett's booming laugh echoed around the house. We all laughed too, as we sat not really watching the television.

Soon we all left to go and pursue various activities. A few hours later, through, we heard voices coming from the forest surrounding the house. Edward and Bella were here.

Minutes passed before I heard Edward call our names. "Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Alice?"

I came to stand next to Bella. "Welcome back, Bella. What can we do for you this morning? I imagine, due to the hour, that this is not a purely social visit?" I smiled.

Bella nodded beside me. "I'd like to talk to everyone at once, if that's okay. About something important."

I looked at my son's face. He didn't look happy about whatever it was Bella wanted to talk to us about. Bella glanced at Edward's face and then looked back at me.

"Of course," I answered her question. "Why don't we talk in the other room?"

I stared flicking on lights as I lead the way to the dining room. I went to hold out a chair for Bella, as she took in our dining table. We only used for discussing things; the room was more of a conference room than a dining room.

Edward walked in, followed by Esme; who was followed by everyone else. Alice was already in on the plot, but everyone else just looked confused. I sat on Bella's right with Esme next to me. I could see Bella take Edward's hand under the table. Edward's face was hard.

I nodded. "The floor is yours."

"Well, I'm hoping that Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

"Everything." Alice nodded.

"And everything on the way?" Bella gave Alice a meaningful look. She obviously didn't want to be the one to tell us about that.

"That, too."

"Good," Bella sighed, probably from relief. "Then we're all on the same page."

We waited for Bella to speak again. "So I have a problem. Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing-something to avoid.

"And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that." Bella looked at each of us, saving Edward for last. Edward frowned back. "But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not."

I felt Esme get ready to say something, but Bella held up one hand. "Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then...I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have _them_ coming _here_."

I heard a rumble coming from Edward's chest as he let out a low growl. But Bella just ignored it. I sometimes worried about her sense of self-preservation.

"Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire."

I saw Bella smile embarrassed by that last word, as she gestured to me to begin.

"Just a minute." Bella glared at Edward as he raised his eyebrows at her. I had seen the look before. The look of innocence. He had done every time he, or him and one of his siblings, had broken something. Except this time it was just to get his way with Bella.

"I have something to add before we vote." Bella sighed, exasperated.

"About the danger Bella's referring to, I don't think we need to be overly anxious." Edward became more alive and involved.

"You see," Edward placed his hand on the table, leaning forward and looking at each of us. "there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to clue them in." Edward grinned.

"Which was?" Alice's voice was skeptical.

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with a good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" Edward looked down at Bella, who only shuddered. He seemed to take this as a yes.

"He finds people-that's his talent, why they keep him.

"Now, the whole time we with any of them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker, a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was." I saw Bella cringe at James' name. "His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the...flavour? I don't know how to describe it...the tenor...of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances.

"But after Aro's little experiments, well..." Edward shrugged.

Bella's voice came out devoid of emotion. "You think he won't be able to find me."

"I'm sure of it." Edward's voice was smug. "He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind."

"And how does that solve anything?"

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless," Edward was obviously enjoying himself now. "It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!" I watched as Edward and Emmett shared a glance and a smirk.

Bella looked confused. "But they can find you."

"And I can take care of myself."

Emmett extended a fist to Edward, laughing. "Excellent plan, my brother."

Edward extended his own fist to smack Emmett's.

"No." Rosalie hissed.

"Absolutely not." Bella agreed with her.

"Nice." Jasper's tone was appreciative.

"Idiots." Alice muttered, rolling her eyes, while Esme just glared at Edward.

Bella sat up straighter, trying to regain control of her meeting. "All right, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider," Bella kept her voice cool. "Let's vote."

She looked at Edward. "Do you want me to join your family?"

"Not that way. You're staying human." Edward's eyes were hard again.

Bella nodded once and turned to Alice. "Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

Jasper's voice was grave. "Yes."

"Rosalie?"

Rosalie hesitated, biting her lip. "No."

I hadn't thought that Rosalie could be that catty. Bella went to move on, but Rosalie held her hands up.

"Let me explain. I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just...this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."

Bella nodded slowly, taking in the information as she turned to Emmett.

"Hell, yes! We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri." For someone so in favour of Edward's earlier plan, he was very enthusiastic about this one.

Bella grimaced at that as she turned to Esme.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as my family."

Bella faintly blushed. "Thank you, Esme."

Then she turned to me. She looked nervous, like she felt that she should have asked me first.

I looked at my son. I could see his temper flaring. "Edward."

_Edward, you know what I'm about say._

"No." Edward's lips curled back over his teeth.

"It's the only way that makes sense. You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

_Remember what you promised me. If she remains human, then one day she will wither away and die. And you have already told me that you can't live without her. I can't go through what I went through yesterday again. You leave me no choice but to say yes._

I was harsh but he needed to know. Edward pushed away from the table and stalked out of the room, snarling as he went. He was acting like a child who didn't get their own way.

"I guess you know my vote." I sighed.

Bella stared after Edward. "Thanks."

There was an earsplitting crash and the sound of cables ripping. I guessed that Edward had just ripped the television from Korea in half. Emmett will not be happy when he finds out.

Bella flinched at the noise. "That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel the same way about all of you, too." Bella's voice became jagged by the end.

I felt Esme's hand leave mine as she hugged Bella. "Dearest Bella."

Once Esme released her, Bella turned to Alice. "Well, Alice. Where do you want to do this?"

Alice's eyes widened with terror as she saw Edward's reaction. He came storming back into the room.

"No! _No_! NO!" Edward was leaning over Bella, right in her face, his face twisted with fury. "Are you insane?" He continued to shout. "Have you utterly lost your mind?"

I could see Bella cringing away, hands over her ears.

_Edward!_ I reprimanded him. He took no notice.

"Um, Bella? I don't think I'm _ready _for that. I'll need to prepare..." Alice anxious voice cut in.

"You promised." Bella tried to glare under Edward's arm.

"I know but...Seriously, Bella! I don't have any idea how _not _to kill you."

"You can do it. I trust you."

Edward's furious snarl interrupted.

Bella turned to me. I hadn't realized that I had stood up. Edward grabbed her face in one hand, putting the other one up to me. I ignored him.

"I'm able to do it. You would be in no danger of me losing control."

"Sounds good." It was hard to make out what Bella said, because of the way Edward held her jaw.

"Hold on." Edward was talking through gritted teeth. "It doesn't have to be now."

_You're putting off the inevitable._ I kept my thoughts stern.

"There's no reason for it not to be now." Bella still could speak properly.

"I can think of a few."

"Of course you can." Bella's voice was sour. She had no idea how much she could sound like Edward sometimes. "Now let go of me."

Edward finally let go of her face and folded his arms across his chest. "In about two hours, Charlie will be here looking for you. And I wouldn't put it past him to involve the police."

"All three of them." Bella was sarcastic but she frowned.

Edward continued. "In the interest of remaining _inconspicuous_," Edward continued to talk through gritted teeth, but he looked at me now. "I suggest that we put this conversation off, at least until Bella finishes high school, and moves out of Charlie's house."

"That's a reasonable request, Bella." I turned to look at Bella, who was still glaring at Edward.

"I'll consider it."

I could see Edward relax. "I should probably take you home. Just in case Charlie wakes up early."

I knew why my son was so eager to get out of the house. Because he was worried that Bella would change her mind, and ask me to do it now.

Bella looked at me. "After graduation?"

"You have my word." I told her solemnly.

"Okay, you can take me home now." Bella smiled up at Edward, and he walked her out of the house.

Once they were gone, I contemplated what I had just promised Bella. Was I really ready to create another of our kind?

Esme came to stand next to me. "I know that face. It'll be fine. You'll see."

I looked down at her smiling face, and I believed her.

**A/N: There we are, my longest chapter yet. It's to apologise for making you wait so long.**

**Anyone who wants to submit an idea to help me out, they would all be welcome!**

**Holly xxx **


	13. Chapter 13 Remembering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jasper, or his sister, or anything twilight related for that matter.**

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry about how late this is; school got to me and held me hostage.**

Jasper POV

I looked sadly at the picture in my hands. I ran a finger over my serious face and over the young girls smiling on beside me. She had long blond ringlets and deep blue eyes. We looked alike, as brothers and sisters tended to do.

I remember the way her laugh sounded, how she would dote on me ridiculously. I was one of her favourite people in whole of Texas, that's what she used to tell me. She was only five years younger than I had been. I remember how she used to irritate me to no end when she was younger...

"_Jazz! Can I play too?" Annie, my five year old sister, came skipping in to my room unannounced. Jack, my friend from school, had come up and we were setting up my toy soldiers. _

_I rolled my eyes at her. "No, Annie. Go play with your dolls or something. I'm busy." I gave her a pointed look and she pouted._

"_That's not fair, Jasper. If Jack wasn't here, you'd play with me." She stomped her foot, angrily._

"_Yeah, but Jack is here, so..."_

_She sniffed and let the tears come into her eyes. She wouldn't do that unless she wanted me to do something. "Please, Jasper please let me play too. I won't bother you, I promise."_

_I couldn't resist. I asked Jack if it was OK with him and he sighed and said sure._

"_Come on then Annie." She ran over and practically choked me in a strangling hug, whilst she told me that I was the best big brother ever._

She had been able to get me to do anything, Annie Whitlock could. I was wrapped around her little finger.I could still remember the day I had to leave her behind...

"_Jasper, don't go!" I turned at the sound of Annie's voice. _

_She ran towards me, meeting me at the gate to our farm. She clung onto my shirt, desperately trying to keep me with her. I managed to pry her small fingers from the material and I lifted her chin up. Her small, eleven year old frame was shivering in the cold._

"_Annie, honey, I have to. You should go back inside, sit by the fire, with Mama, and warm up." _

_She shook her head angrily. "Jasper, you can't go. You're underage, for goodness sake!" _

"_I need to--"_

_She cut me off. "Why? Because Papa said that it would look good if his son was in the army? Because you think it looks, I don't know, fun or something? Because, Jasper, there's a good chance that I won't see you again, and I don't think I can live through that."_

_The tears were running down her face. "Annie, stop being so melodramatic. I'll be fine and I promise that I'll come home. And I'm not doin' it because Papa wants me to. I'm doin' it because _I _want to."_

_She just looked up at me, pleading with me with her eyes. I kissed her head, gave her a hug and then I walked away. _

"_Bye, Annie! I'll see you soon, I promise!" I'd called._

I never saw her again. She would write me letter once a week, telling me about home, her school and her friends as well as mine.

I lifted more of the papers out of the old box, looking through them until I found the one I wanted.

It read:

_Jasper,_

_Mama and Papa say that you're gone, but I think you're still there. If you were gone, I'd feel it. In my heart but I don't feel anything._

_I hope that you can come home soon and prove Mama and Papa wrong. I really miss you, Jazz._

_I have to go, Mama's calling me to go and meet the guest. It's Jack, your old friend. I think Mama wants me to marry him someday. But, eurgh, this is _Jack_ we're talking 'bout. That would be wrong._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Love, your little sister,_

_Annie_

It was dated as a few weeks after my 'disappearance'. I had gotten it when I had revisited my old home with Alice a few years ago.

I pursed my lips to try and control the emotions in my head. Luckily Edward and the rest of the family were out hunting; Alice had told them...oh. Maybe it wasn't so lucky.

I heard the slight click as the door to my office opened and a pair of golden eyes surrounded by a halo of black spikes greeted me. I invited her to sit with me and she obliged. Once she was comfortable in my lap I handed her the picture to look at. While she did so, I rooted around from another one. Once I had found it, I handed that one to her as well.

It was another of me and Annie, but this time I was smiling at her. I watched as Alice's face lit up in a breathtaking smile. She fingered my sister and I, love radiating off her. I buried my nose in her neck and I breathed deep.

"I think I like your sister. It's obvious that you do." I had told her many stories, as many as I could remember, about my human life. But never before had I shown her any pictures.

She twisted one of my many curls around her finger as I kissed her cheek. Just as Alice turned her head to kiss me properly, there was the sound of the front door slamming.

"Hey, lovebirds, we're home!" The voice echoed through the house.

Alice and I looked at each other and we uttered one word. "Emmett."

We listened as the rest of the family trooped into the house, chatting to each other. I felt the happiness radiating off of the whole family and I couldn't be angry with them for spoiling the moment Alice and I had been sharing.

We stood together and we went down to greet the others.

_Two Months Later..._

I was standing in an old cemetery in Texas, with Alice at my side. It was surprisingly overcast and it was safe for us to be here. I gazed sadly down at the head stone in front of me.

_Annie Jane Whitlock Johnson_

_Beloved daughter, sister, wife and mother_

I looked down at Alice who was pulling on my hand. She led me to another head stone not far away.

_Jasper Whitlock_

She had brought me here to look at my own headstone and that of my sisters?

Alice read the expression on my face. "I wanted to show you something. Come on." She pulled me away again.

She led me to yet another headstone. I looked down at this one. It had my friend Jack's second name, Johnson.

_Samuel Jasper Johnson_

"See? She never forgot you. Even we everyone else had given up, she kept on hoping that someday you'd come back. She even named her first son after you. He had blond curls and blue eyes like her. And like you." Alice beamed up at me, as she handed me a pile of papers, telling me that they were all about Annie and her life, everything that she could find.

I was speechless. I knew that she had been busy doing something, but this? I would never have guessed.

I looked down at her in shock and her expression dimmed. "Jasper? If I shouldn't have done this then that's alright, you can tell me--"

I pulled her close to my chest. "Alice, thank you. For doin' this for me. I can't thank you enough. I never knew what happened to my sister...and now I do."

I kissed her head as she pulled me away, out of the cemetery and to the car that we had left outside the gate. I glanced back as she drove away.

"Goodbye Annie. I've missed you."

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short, but please read and review. If anyone has an idea for a Christmas fanfic that they want me to do, just pm me or tell me in a review.**


	14. Chapter 14 Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or eclipse. Any mistakes are, of course, mine.**

Edward POV

As the wind shook the tent once again, I watched as my love shivered in the sleeping bag that she had wrapped around her body.

I was squeezed into the corner as far way from Bella, with my cold skin, as possible. How I wished I could go over to her and hold her to my chest, but I couldn't. She was cold enough already, without me making it worse. Even though Bella was still fully dressed, she was still freezing.

"W-w-w-w-w-what t-t-t-t-time is it?" It was the first time that Bella had spoken for a few hours.

I looked at my watch, too quickly for her to see me. "Two." I tried to keep my voice calm, but the worry and frustration slipped through. I hoped that Bella hadn't heard. "Maybe..." _Maybe you should go home, let me take you home_, I pleaded with her in my mind.

"No, I'm f-f-f-f-f-fine, r-r-r-really. I don't w-w-w-want to g-go outside." I could see why. Even to my skin, the cold was palpable.

_Help her!_ Black was practically screaming his thoughts at me. I heard Leah tell him to shut up, and I wished that I could thank her.

"What can I do?" I answered Black's thought but as I watched Bella shake her head, it was obvious that she thought that I had been speaking to her.

I heard a whine from outside, and I thought again about how I wished that we were further away than we were from the werewolves. Bella turned her head to the sound.

"G-g-g-get out of h-h-h-ere." It was the fifth time that she had ordered the dog to go home but it was useless, he wasn't going anywhere.

I almost rolled my eyes at the mongrel's possessive thoughts. "He's just worried about you. He's fine. _His_ body is equipped to deal with this." And how I wished that hers was too. I had suggested, I don't know how many times, that we make a run for it.

_Do something!_ Black's thought came with another irritating whine. It was a whine of complaint.

"What do you want me to do?" I growled at him, my nerves were too frayed to think about being polite. "Carry her through _that?_ I don't see you making yourself useful." A thought came to me. "Why don't you go fetch a space heater or something?"

Black's growl of disgust was too low for Bella to her but I responded with a low snarl of my own, also too low for her to hear.

"I'm ok-k-k-k-k-k-_kay_." I let out a small groan of defeat, at the same time that Black's growl got loud enough for Bella to hear.

I was prepared for the suddenly howl from outside the tent, but Bella jumped. _I have an idea; I'll come and warm Bella up..._ Black's internal musing trailed off as he phased and found the sweat pants he was looking for.

I felt my mouth turn down in a scowl. "That was hardly necessary," I muttered, knowing that Black couldn't hear me. "And that's the worst idea I've ever heard," I called, making my voice loud enough that the pup could hear me outside. I listened as Black's footsteps came closer and his voice answered.

"Better than anything you've come up with. _Go fetch a space heater,_" He did a poor imitation of my voice, his own full of contempt. "I'm not a St Bernard."

_But you are a relation of a dog._ I watched as Black undid the zipper on the tent, sending in even more cold and causing Bella to shiver violently.

"I don't like this," I hissed in his direction. "Just give her the coat and get out."

I heard Bella make an incoherent sound, not making any sense.

_Idiot._ Black's thoughts were taunting. "The parka's for tomorrow-she's too cold to warm it up by herself." _Because of you._ "It's frozen."_Like you filthy leeches. _"You said she needed a space heater, and here I am." He held out his arms as wide as they would go in the confined space.

"J-J-J-J-Jake, you'll f-f-f-freez-z-z-ze." I watched as Bella tried to take care of the dog. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I glared at Black's cheery reply. "Not me. I run at a toasty one-oh-eight point nine these days. I'll have you sweating in no time." _And way better than you're bloodsucker. He can only daydream about this. Ha!_

I felt a deep rumble in my chest as I snarled at the mongrel that was mere centimetres away from Bella.He ignored me and carried on with his infuriating fantasies. My hand shot out and I gripped his shoulder. His thoughts were instantly repulsed by my cold skin, his nostrils flared and his jaw clenched.

"Get your hand off me." Black's words came through clenched teeth.

"Keep your hands off of her." My voice was black with irritation at his disgusting thoughts about my fiancé. How I loved to call Bella that.

"D-d-d-don't f-f-f-f-fight." I looked fleetingly at Bella, as she pleaded with me.

"I'm sure she'll thank you for this when her toes turn black and fall off." I processed what he said and after a moment of hesitation, I let go of his shoulder and slid away again.

I kept my voice flat. "Watch yourself."

Black's thoughts were full of triumph, as he carried on opening the sleeping bag. "Scoot over, Bella."

Bella made another stuttering sound and I recognised her angry face. Black rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid." I was outraged at him calling her stupid. "Don't you _like_ having ten toes?"

Black slid into the small space next to Bella. Once his boiling skin hit hers, Bella stopped trying to protest. She slid happily next to him, and there was a slight smile on her face. The jealousy burned in my stomach, that he was able to do things that I never could for her.

"Jeez, Bella you're freezing." I almost growled at Blacks complaint. Then I realised that it wasn't his fault that she was cold. It was mine.

"S-s-s-s-sorry," I heard Bella mutter into Blacks chest.

"Try to relax." I watched as Bella convulsed again. "You'll be warm in a minute. Of course, you'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off." I saw red as I growled at him.

His thoughts became defensive. "That's just a simple fact. Survival one-oh-one." I would know about that considering that I had been to medical school. Twice.

"C-c-cut it out, Jake. N-n-n-nobody really n-n-n-n-needs all ten t-t-t-toes." I knew someone that definitely did. And she was sitting across a tent from me, hugging a giant wolf. Great.

I had calmed down by this point. I felt calmer now that I knew that Bella wasn't going to catch hypothermia.

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker," I caught the edge of the jeer in Blacks voice. "He's just jealous."

As I replied, I felt the feeling in my stomach arch again. "Of course I am. You don't have the faintest idea how much I wish I could do what you're doing for her, mongrel."

"Those are the breaks." His voice turned sour. "At least you know she wishes it was you."

I felt some satisfaction as I answered. "True."

After Bella's shuddering had become less violent, Jacob returned to talking to her. "There. Felling better?"

I was surprised that Bella had stopped stuttering. "Yes."

I hated the turn in Black's thoughts. "Your lips are still blue. Want me to warm them up for you, too? You only have to ask."

I sighed, as I pushed away the pleasing thought of breaking Blacks jaw, making it impossible for him to speak until morning.

"Behave yourself." Bella pressed her cold skin to his and he shivered. I nearly smiled. My kitten who thought she was a tiger.

I watched as her skin became visibly warmer. It lost the bluish tint it had picked up having been so cold for so long and a little blood returned into her cheeks. I was relived; at least this meant that she was reasonably OK. I still wanted Carlisle to check her over once we were back with them again, after the battle tomorrow.

After a few minutes of silence before Bella spoke again, "Jake?" Her voice was groggy, as if she had been in the process of falling sleep. "Can I ask you something? I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, I'm honestly curious."

I saw in Black's mind that he had said the same thing to her once, in her kitchen. "Sure," he replied, chuckling.

Bella's eyebrows knitted together. "Why are you so much furrier than your friends? You don't have to answer if I'm being rude."

Black continued to be annoyingly amused. "Because my hair is longer." He shook his head, making his hair touch her face. I was outraged again, but I couldn't find the reason.

Bella's face looked surprised, "Oh," was all she said. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then why don't you cut it? Do you like to be shaggy?"

Black hadn't wanted her to ask this particular question, he was embarrassed by the answer. I laugh softly to myself as he blushed slightly.

"Sorry," Bella yawned. "I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me."

_But you'll tell her right, leech?_

I nodded in response to his thoughts. This was becoming quite amusing.

He snorted, exasperated. "Oh, he'll tell anyway, so I might as well...I was growing my hair out because...it seemed like you liked it better long."

Bella's face was embarrassed now. "Oh. I, er, like it both ways, Jake. You don't need to be...inconvenienced."

He shrugged. "Turns out it was very convenient tonight, so don't worry about it."

A few minutes later, Bella's breathing became slower. Black leaned down to whisper in her ear. "That's right, honey, go to sleep."

I was annoyed at what he called her, but I was distracted as new thoughts entered the vicinity.

"Seth is here," I muttered.

"Perfect," Black's voice was patronising. "Now you can keep an eye on everything else, while I take care of your girlfriend for you."

So Bella hadn't told him of our recent agreement. I wondered how Black would take it.

Bella moaned groggily. "Stop it."

We were silent for a good half hour, watching Bella sleep in Blacks arms was excruciating. But after those thirty minutes I had to say something to stop his disgusting fantasies.

"_Please!_" I hissed. "Do you _mind!_"

Black's thought snapped back to the present. "What?" He asked, confused.

"Do you think that you could _attempt _to control your thoughts?" I could hear the acid in my voice.

"No one said that you had to listen." His tone was defensive, yet embarrassed. "Get out of my head."

"I wish _could_. You have no idea how loud your little fantasies are. It's like you're shouting them at me."

"I'll try to keep it down." I didn't appreciate his sarcastic tone.

After a few minutes Blacks thought's turned down a different path. He was considering what I could give Bella that he couldn't. His thoughts were coloured with...jealousy. I was used to the emotion by now; I had felt it so much lately.

"Yes, I'm jealous of that too," I whispered.

"I figured it was like that." I didn't miss the smugness in his thoughts, "Sort of evens up the playing field a little bit, doesn't it?"

I chuckled lightly, so not to wake my Bella. "In your dreams."

"You know she could still change her mind," Black was still under the delusion he had a chance, but the statement still brought up some of my pushed away insecurities. "Considering _all_ of the things I could do wither that you can't. At least not without killing her, that is."

I nearly sighed. "Go to sleep, Jacob, you're starting to get on my nerves."

"I think I will. I'm really very comfortable."

I stopped paying attention to his thoughts until I heard my name.

_Maybe Cullen would tell me..._

"Maybe I would," I answered, interrupting his musing.

"But would you be honest?"

"You can always ask and see."

"Well, you see in my head—let me see inside yours tonight, it's only fair."

"Your head is full of questions. Which one do you want me to answer?"

"The jealousy...it _has _to be eating at you. You can't be as sure of your self as you seem. Unless you have no emotions at all."

I was no longer amused. "Of course it is. Right now it's so bad that I can barely control my voice. Of course it's even worse when she's away from me, with you, and I can't see her."

"Do you think about it all the time? Does it make it hard to concentrate when she's not with you?"

He had no idea. Every time that I had to leave her, even for the most basic things, it felt like my heart was being torn in two. The fact hat she also happened to spend a lot of her time with a pack of mangy dogs didn't help, either.

"Yes and no. My mind doesn't work quite the same as yours. I can think of many more things at one time. Of course, that means that I'm _always_ able to think of you, always able to wonder if that's where her mind, when she's quiet and thoughtful."

We both sat still as Black soaked in the information.

_I wonder if she _is _thinking of me..._

"Yes, I would guess that she thinks about you often. More often than I like. She worries that you're unhappy. Not that you don't know that. Not that you don't _use _that." I couldn't quite keep the disgusted tone out of my voice.

"I have to use what ever I can. I'm not working with your advantages -- advantages like her knowing she's in love with you."

I smiled slightly. "That helps."

"She's in love with me, too, you know."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I knew that she loved him as family, but what if he was right, and it went further than that?

He sighed. "But she _doesn't_ know it."

I looked down at my hands. "I can't tell you if you're right."

_It's OK. I guess. _"Does that bother you? Do you wish you could see what she's thinking, too?"

I considered that for a moment, thinking carefully about my answer. "Yes...and no, again. She likes it better this way, and, though it sometimes drives me insane, I'd rather she was happy."

Suddenly the wind whipped around the tent, causing it to shake. I saw Jacob's arms hold Bella closer to him, and his thoughts were protective.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Odd as this might sound, I suppose I'm glad you're here, Jacob."

He looked back up at me. "You mean, 'as much as I'd love to kill you, I'm glad she's warm,' right?"

I chuckled, too quiet for a human to hear. "It's an uncomfortable truce isn't it?"

Jacob became smug. "I knew you were just as crazy jealous as I am."

I sighed. I was getting a little annoyed with his immaturity now, but then again, he is a couple of decades younger than I am. "I'm not such a fool to wear it on my sleeve as you do. It doesn't help your case, you know."

"You have more patience than I do."

"I should. I've had a hundred years to gain it. A hundred years of waiting for _her_."

_Wow._ "So…at what point did you decide to play the very patient good guy?"

"When I saw how much it was hurting her to make her choose. It's not usually this difficult to control. I can smother the…less civilized feelings I may have for you fairly easily most of the time. Sometimes I think she sees through me, but I can't be sure." I frowned as I finished my explanation. It had been bothering me for a little while now.

"I think you were just worried that if you really forced her to choose, she might not choose you."

I thought that over for a few seconds. "That was part of it," I admitted. "But only a small part. We all have our moments of doubt. Mostly I was worried that she'd hurt herself trying to sneak away to see you. After I'd accepted that she was more or less safe with you – as safe as Bella ever is – it seemed best to stop driving her to extremes."

Jacob sighed. "I'd tell her all of this, but she'd never believe me."

I smiled, agreeing. "I know."

"You think you know everything," I heard Jacob mutter.

The smile slid off of my face. "I don't know the future." Not even Alice could see her choice, because, at the moment, she had made her choice. But she could change her mind at any time.

"What would you do if she changed her mind?" Jacob asked, after a brief moment of silence.

"I don't know that either."

He smirked. "Would you try to kill me?"

I didn't smile. "No."

"Why not?"

"Do you really think I would hurt her that way?"

Jacob sighed and then became serious again. "Yeah, you're right. I know that's right. But sometimes..."

This time I chuckled softly. "Sometimes it's an intriguing idea."

Jacob muffled his laughter with the sleeping bag. "Exactly."

There was silence for a few minutes, as Jacob thought of his next question. I wasn't exactly happy with his choice.

"What was it like? Losing her? When you thought that you'd lost her forever? How did you...cope?"

The simple answer would have been 'I didn't', but I thought I might as well give him a better answer than that. "That's very difficult for me to talk about."

He waited for more.

"There were two different times that I thought that." I considered each word before I spoke it, not wanting a giant wolf in the tiny tent and, most importantly, not wanting to put Bella in any danger. "The first time, when I thought I could leave...that was..." Agony, the hardest thing I've ever done in my long, damned life, "almost bearable. Because I thought she would forget me and it would be like I hadn't touched her life." I brushed away the memories that surfaced of that day and I continued. "For over six months I was able to stay away, to keep my promise that I wouldn't interfere again. It was getting close – I was fighting but I knew I wasn't going to win; I would have come back...just to check on her. That's what I would have told myself, anyway. And if I'd found her reasonably happy...I like to think that I could have gone away again.

"But she wasn't happy. And I would have stayed. That's how she convinced me to stay with her tomorrow, of course. You were wondering about that before, what could possibly motivate me...what she was feeling so needlessly guilty about. She reminded me of what it did to her when I left – what it still does to her when I leave. She feels horrible about bringing it up, but she's right. I'll never be able to make up for that, but I'll never stop trying anyway."

Jacob listened to the storm, processing what I'd said. I hoped he miss the fact I'd dodged his real question, but no such luck.

"And the other time – when you thought she was dead?"

_What I'll feel like if she becomes one of you? _He added in his head.

"Yes. It will probably feel like that to you, won't it? The way you perceive us, you might not be able to see her as _Bella _anymore. But that's who she'll be."

"That's not what I asked."

I didn't want to think back to those dark days when I had raced to Volterra, wanted with all my being to no longer be on the Earth that didn't contain Bella. "I can't tell you how it felt. There aren't words."

Jacob tightened his arms around Bella. "But you left because you didn't want to make her a bloodsucker. You _want _her to be human."

I spoke slowly again, my worries the same as before. "Jacob, from the second that I realized that I loved her, I knew there were only four possibilities. The first alternative, the best one for Bella, would be if she didn't feel as strongly for me – if she got over me and moved on. I would accept that, though it would never change that way I felt. You think of me as a...living stone – hard and cold. That's true. We are set the way we are, and it is very rare for us to experience a real change. When that happens, as when Bella entered me life, it is a permanent change. There's no going back...

"The second alternative, the one I'd originally chosen, was to stay with her throughout her human life. It wasn't a good option for her, to waste her life with someone who couldn't be human with her, but it was the alternative I could most easily live with. Knowing all along that, when she died, I would find a way to die, too. Sixty years, seventy years – it would seem like a very, very short amount of time to me...But then it proved much too dangerous for her to live in such close proximity with my world. It seemed like everything that could go wrong did. Or hung over us...waiting to go wrong. I was terrified that I wouldn't get those sixty years if I stayed near her while she was human.

"So I chose option three. Which turned out to be the worst mistake of my very long life, as you know. I chose to take myself out of her world, hoping to force her into the first alternative. It didn't work, and it very nearly killed us both.

"What do I have left but the fourth option? It's what she wants – at least, she thinks she does. I've been trying to delay her, to give her more time to find a reason to change her mind, but she's very...stubborn. You know _that. _I'll be lucky to stretch this out a few more months. She has a horror of getting older, and her birthday is in September..."

"I like option one." I heard Jacob mumble, and I didn't answer. We both knew that however much he liked it, Bella wouldn't comply.

"You know _exactly _how much I hate to accept this, but I can see that you do love her...in your own way. I can't argue with that anymore.

"Given that, I don't think you should give up on the first alternative, not yet. I think there's a very good chance that she would be okay. After time. You know, if she hadn't jumped off a cliff in March...and you'd waited another six months to check on her...Well, you might have found her reasonably happy. I had a game plan."

I chuckled, whilst also resisting the urge to grab Bella's left hand and shove it under his nose. But I listened to his 'plan', and it wasn't too bad. "Maybe it would have worked. It was a well thought out plan."

"Yeah." He sighed. "But..." Then started to speed talk, so fast a human would have a hard time hearing, "giving me a year, bl – Edward. I really think I could make her happy. She's stubborn, no one knows that better than I do, but she's capable of healing. She would have healed before. And she could be human, with Charlie and Renée, and she could grow up, and have kids and...be Bella.

"You love her enough that you have to see the advantages of that plan. She thinks you're very unselfish...are you really? Can you consider the idea that I might be better for her than you are?"

In answer to his first question, I knew I was very selfish; I had kept Bella from her humanity, hadn't I? And I knew that he could be better for her than I was. "I _have _considered it. In some ways, you would be better suited for her than another human. Bella takes some looking after, and you're strong enough that you could protect her from herself, and from everything that conspires against her. You _have _done that already, and I'll owe you for that for as long as I live – forever – whichever comes first...

"I even asked Alice is she could see that – see if Bella would be better off with you. She couldn't, of course. She can't see you, and then Bella's sure of her course, for now.

"But I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake I made before, Jacob. I won't try to force her into that first option again. As long as she wants me, I'm here."

"And if she were to decide that she wanted me?" Jacob challenged. "Okay, it's a long shot, I'll give you that."

"I would let her go."

His thoughts were incredulous. "Just like that?"

"In the sense that I'd never show her how hard it was for me, yes. But I would keep watch. You see, Jacob, _you _might leave _her _one day. Like Sam and Emily, you wouldn't have a choice. I would always be waiting in the wings, hoping for that to happen."

I heard the low snort that he let out. "Well, you've been much more honest than I had any right to expect...Edward. Thanks for letting me in your head." He still had some trouble saying my name civilly.

"As I said, I'm feeling oddly grateful for your presence in her life tonight. It was the least I could do...You know, Jacob, if it weren't for the fact that we're natural enemies, and that you're also trying to steal away the reason for my existence, I might actually like you."

"Maybe, if you weren't a disgusting vampire who was planning to suck out the life of the girl I love...well, no not even then."

I chuckled, my smile showing a few of my teeth, as a slight warning. "Can I ask you something?"

Jacob was confused. "Why would you have to ask?"

"I can only hear if you think of it. It's just a story that Bella seemed reluctant to tell me about the other day. Something about a third wife...?"

"What about it?"

The story flew through his head and by the end I could see red in front of my eyes. I wish that they could have kept that story from Bella. I hissed into the darkness.

"What?" Jacob demanded.

"Of course," I hissed. "Of course! I rather wish your elders had kept _that _story to themselves, Jacob."

Jacob took that the wrong way. "You don't like the leeches being painted as the bad guys? You know, they _are._ Then _and _now."

I knew that well enough; I had been one of them for a few years. "I really couldn't care less about that part. Can't you guess which character Bella would identify with?"

He took his time, flicking through each character from the story until he came to the right one. "Oh. Ugh. The third wife. Okay, I see your point."

"She wanted to be there in the clearing." My tone was bitter. Damn Jasper and his infuriating idea. "To do what little she can, as she puts it." I sighed. "That was the second reason for my staying with her tomorrow. She's quite inventive when she wants something."

"You know, your military brother gave her the idea just as much as the story did."

I maybe allowed to blame Jasper, but this dog, was not. "Neither side meant any harm."

"And when does this little truce end?" He asked, motioning to Bella. "First light? Or do we wait until after the fight?"

There was silence as we both considered. We managed to come to a conclusion at the same time.

"First light," we whispered together. We both laughed and then he looked back at Bella. I nearly sighed at his train of thought.

"Sleep well, Jacob. Enjoy the moment."

It became quiet and I hadn't meant my comment to be taken quite so seriously. "I didn't mean that quite so literally."

"Sorry," he whispered. Too bad he wasn't really. "You could leave, you know – give us a little privacy."

"Would you like me to _help _you sleep, Jacob?" I threatened.

"You could try. It would be interesting to see who walked away, wouldn't it?" He was thinking of me – minus my head.

"Don't tempt me too far, wolf. My patience isn't _that _perfect."

He let out a quiet laugh. "I'd rather not move just now, if you don't mind."

I started to hum, louder than I would if I had been just with Bella, trying to block out his irritating thoughts. I hummed the tune that came most readily, the lullaby I had written for Bella, and I soon lost myself in my memories of her. There was one that kept replaying in my head. The night that she agreed to my condition, the night she agreed to marry me.

I watched as her eyes fluttered as she dreamed, and I didn't have long to wait before I knew what she was dreaming about.

"Jacob, my Jacob." Then she held him closer. Jacob's grin was so wide, I was hoping it would break his head in half. I clenched my hands and unclenched them repeatedly before she said something that soothed my nerves.

"Edward...I love you..." she mumbled.

I let a small smile break out of my face. "I love you too, Bella. More than you know."

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! School had me, and I had no time. Anyway, R+R!**


End file.
